One Wish, One Hope
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: The beginning of season 3. Claire is out of hospital and back on the farm. Alex is on Drovers and asking her to marry him. A few things are like you know them from the show but there are lots of twists too. Alex and Claire, Tess and Nick.
1. Decisions

**The Beginning:**  
Here I am starting to post my first fanfiction "One Wish, One Demand". Hope you will enjoy to read it as much as I enjoy to work on it.  
I know it's an short chapter but it's just an introduction.  
Have fun and please R+R!

**Thanks:** Thanks to my beta Isi. You are an angel.

**Disclaimer: **I wrote it but it isn't mine!

* * *

**1.**** Decisions**

Alex stood in front of her. They had been friends for a long time but everything had changed after her accident or maybe already before. He couldn't really tell when things actually changed. She was pregnant with Peter's baby but Alex helped her out by telling that it was his baby. _"She is still a Claire, a pretty Claire though."_ he thought and waited for her answer.

"I'm not sure about this, Alex. Normally you marry out of love but we are just friends." She said._"This is not the way I want this. Ryan, you will never get the right time. Well me neither" _She thought.  
"This isn't about love, it's about your baby. It should have a father, who will be there for him. I will do this. I will be there for the baby. You will keep your space and I will keep mine. It's just for the best of your baby."  
Claire thought about it for a while and nodded. "Ok Alex, we will get married **but** we won't share the room."  
"Why not? That's part of a marriage, isn't it?!" He said with a smirk on his face.  
"Alex Ryan as we all know him." She said laughing at his statement.

Together they walked back to the house.  
Tess was there waiting for them. "You two had a long chat. What was that all about? Don't try to hide secrets from me, you know I will find out."  
"Tess, I have to talk to you." Claire said. Alex got the hint and left the two alone. Claire leaned against the wall and explainded the plan to Tess.  
"Are you sure, this is the right thing?" Tess asked after Claire had finished.  
"I'm not but it's a reasonable offer. It will be the best for the baby."  
Tess wasn't satisfied by the answer but she knew Claire would neither answer anymore questions nor listen to her opinion. So Tess left her and went back into the house to help Meg with the preparings for the upcoming welcome-back-party for Claire.

**To be continued**


	2. Welcome Back Claire

**Something New:**  
Here is my second chapter. Please notice that I still love to work on it although it's getting hard.  
Have fun and please R+R.

**Thanks:**  
First of all I want to thank my beta, Isi, again. You're still an amazing person. I can't thank you enough to spend your time on this. Hope to get to know you soon.  
Beside of that I want to thank the people who actually read my fanfiction and review.

**Title:  
**I changed the title. I'm not really satisfied but it will stay the way it is now.

**Disclaimer:  
**Still not mine!

* * *

**2. Welcome Back Claire **

In the evening everybody was there for the party. They were all eating and chatting. Besides Alex' parents, Liz and Harry, everybody knew the truth about the father of Claire's baby.

Alex and Claire wanted to tell Harry and Liz about their wedding plans and the fairytale about Alex' fatherhood. So they had another talk before the party started to create a good story, a story Liz and Harry would believe.  
"Claire this will be hard for me. I hardly ever lied to my parents."  
"You forgot about Nick's accident at the rodeo or more to say you and Nick driving up north without permision?"  
"I was still a kid back then. I mean now as an adult."  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. They will never find out the truth. Nick, Tess and the others won't tell. Nobody else knows the truth and nobody else will get to know the truth. Actually your parents already think she's your baby, so they will never doubt our story."  
"You're surely right."  
"Are you up for the talk then or do you need some time to think about it?" Claire asked.  
"No. I asked you to marry me and I'm still up for that. We will have the talk now." Alex answered _"Claire is going to lie? What kind of a movie is this?"_  
Claire was absolutely into the arrangement. She only lied a few times. She could count them with one hand. _"Why is it so easy for you?"_ Claire asked herself.  
Claire realized that they still hadn't got a story for Liz and Harry when Alex started to talk again. "How about this? We tell them that we had an one night stand and you got pregnant."  
"Alex, we will be a great couple. I had a similar idea." Claire answered. _"And we could be an even better one if you want to, Ryan." _She thought at the same time._  
_"But we have to add that we will marry for the baby's sake. They won't buy that we are in love. They know us too well."  
_"Maybe you are not in love."_ He thought but said instead "You're right Claire. I will go and get them. We can talk to them inside. It's quieter in there." He said pointing at the house. "We will meet there, ok?" He said.  
Claire just nodded and started slowly to move towards the house because her leg once more hurt.

When Alex came into Jack's study with his parents Claire was already there. They had no idea where to start so they first tried to avoid the subject even if there was no sense in that. Harry and Liz were sure about what would come. But they admitted Alex and Claire the time to find the right words. Claire started their story about their one night stand. Sometimes Alex stepped in when something needed a little bit more explanation. After they finished Claire wasn't certain that Harry and Liz bought their story.  
But she knew they bought it, when Liz got up from her chair, walked over to Claire and hugged her like a mother or a mother-in-law would do. "My dear. I wish you all the best for you, your baby and your marriage. May it be as happy as mine is. You got one of the best boys you could find between here and Adelaide." Liz said and then walked over to Alex to hug him too. "My boy, whatever you do, you do it right. Even it's just an unintentional pregnancy."  
"I'm glad you finally told us the truth." Harry said getting up from his chair too. "I never doubted that you are the father, Alex. I'm proud of you. You are doing the right thing." Harry said and walked over to shake his son's hand. "Claire you will be a great mother. I wished Jack would have experienced this. He would be proud of you. Believe me." He said while he shook her hand too. It was obvious that he was happy to be a grandfather soon. Harry wanted his son to do the right thing since he knew about Claires pregnancy. He hadn't understood why Alex didn't want to marry her in the first place. But now everthing was fine with him. Soon his first grandchild, a little Ryan, would be born.  
_"That happens when I don't tell the truth even if this is a truth I could live with."_ Alex thought after he and Claire had talked to his parents.  
_"Why can't this be true? It would make everything easier and so much better."_ Claire thought.  
After their talk they went back to the party.

Harry took a glass of champagne and stood up in front of everybody. "You know I'm not the person for big words but this day is special to me and my wife Liz. Alex has no serious injuries from his helicoptercrash, Claire is out of the hospital, Alex and Claire will soon get married and become parents. What makes Liz and me to grandparents. So raise your glass to the happy couple and the new member of the Ryan-family." He said and raised his glass to them. Everybody else did the same.  
Alex was touched by the speech. His father never showed much emotions to him. Actually most of the time he showed anger especially since Nick's accident at the rodeo. _"I'm screwed if he ever finds out the truth. Why can't it be true? Claire can't you see that we're meant to be?"_ Alex thought and looked secretly at Claire.  
Claire thought about her future with Alex again. She still wasn't sure about their arrangement. This wasn't the way she wanted to start a so called relationship with Alex. This wasn't a relationship after all. It was just an arrangement._"I have to go through this. Harry is happy and Alex too. I can't stop that. Even if I want this to be different, even I want it to be real. Alex is my best friend since forever. I want to keep that but I want so much more of him."_ She thought.  
Lost in their thoughts they stood side by side and smiled at each other like a happy couple but they only smiled over their own thoughts.

After that the party went on as usual. They laughed a lot and talked about old times.  
Liz told some embarrassing childhood stories about Alex. "Alex just learned how to get rid of his pampers. So wherever he walked and met somebody he showed him, how good he was at that. So nearly everybody in the neighbourhood knew Alex' botty. I think you showed him Claire once too." Liz said directly to Alex who flushed immediatly after his mother started to tell that story. Claire went over to him. "That's not the worst story she could tell. I know the really embarrasing stories." She said with a grin on her face.  
"Don't get me started on you. You haven't been an angel too." He said grinning too and walked over to Nick.  
"Great news, huh? I wish you all the best but do you really think this is the right thing, Alex?"  
"I've got no idea but it feels right. So I will do it. Harry is happy, Mom is happy and Claire is happy too I think. I can live with this." Alex answered and once more thought about how he really wanted it all, Claire and a real Ryan-baby.

After a few hours of more laughing, talking and drinking they all went home or went to bed. Alex was still at Drover's. Everybody else was already sleeping, he and Claire were the only ones awake.  
"Claire we have to sort things out." He started the conversation he had prepared. "I can't stay any longer at Killarney. Harry and Liz would get suspicious."  
"Sure. You can sleep on the couch tonight. The other stuff must wait until tomorrow. I'm so tired right now, I could fall asleep right here." She said, got Alex a sheet, a pillow and a blanket and then went upstairs to her room. Alex prepared his bed on the couch.

**To be continued ...**


	3. IceCream And Milk

**Something new just for you:**  
Have fun and please R+R.

**Thanks:**  
Once more I have to thank you, Isi. The world greatest betareader ever.  
Beside of that I want to thank you, girl with the unpronounceable surname ;). I hope you used the link and read it.

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine.

* * *

**3. Ice****-Cream And Milk**

Claire couldn't find sleep although she was tired as hell. "I think, you need some ice-cream to fall asleep." She talked to her belly. "So let's go downstairs to the kitchen. We have plenty there."  
Claire got up, put her morning gown on and went to the kitchen. She got the ice-cream out of the fridge, a spoon out of the drawer and started to eat. "That's good, isn't it?" She asked herself again. Although there was nothing to see or feel yet, she already told her baby much about farming, horses, family and everything else important to herself. It felt right to be pregnant, even if she would never know about her real dad. Claire wasn't sure yet what she would tell her baby. _"At least you still have got enough time to think about that." _Claire thought That gave her the subject for this latenight talk to her baby. "I will tell you the story how your auntie Tess saved me and helped me out of my crisis." She started and told her unborn baby the story of her parents, Claire and Peter, and how she survived Peter. Peter, the man she had loved so much and who had given her the hardest time of her life.

Alex was nearly asleep when he heard that Claire got downstairs again. _"I hope she's alright."_ He thought and was already completely awake. He heard her open the fridge and the drawer. _"Claire already acts pregnant."_ Alex smiled at this thought. _"I need a glass_ of _milk, right now. So I have a reason to join her."_ Alex got up from the couch and was halfway to the kitchen when he heard Claire talking. He didn't miss a word. She was talking about Peter again. _"Screw him Claire, he isn't worth one thought"_ popped into his mind immediatly. _"Can't you see who is right in front of you, every day?"_ He wanted to scream out loud but instead he just waited and listened to what Claire said. When she finished her story he knew she was over Peter. She just told her baby the truth, hopefully only this time and never again.

She just ate some more ice-cream when Alex went into the kitchen.  
"Still up? Weren't you tired?"  
"Desperate to get some ice-cream. You?" she mumbled with ice-cream in her mouth.  
"Milk." Alex answered and went to get a glass out of the cupboard and the milk out of the fridge.

"Healthy living?"  
"Pregnancy habits?"  
They mocked each other like mates do. They were used to this behaviour when they were together. Friends.  
"No. Little baby here wanted ice-cream. She told me so I couldn't sleep because she wouldn't sleep without ice-cream."  
"So you feel **him** already?"  
"No, that's too early. But I will tell you as soon as I feel **her**." She said.  
Alex sat there and watched Claire for a while eating ice-cream until he had the courage to talk to her about the thing he really wanted to talk about.  
"Sorry Claire, I don't know how to start this conversation. We agreed to talk about this tomorrow but I think it can't wait." Alex said seriously. _"Or more to say: I can't wait."_  
By the sound of his voice Claire looked up from her ice-cream. "Yeah sure. About the living arrangement you have to understand that I have to stay here? After all it's my farm. But you could move in if you want to."  
"In which room should I stay?"  
"The storeroom upstairs was for guests when I was little. You can have that one. There will be some work to be done, some painting and new furniture. Won't take long. Is that ok for you?"  
"Sounds fine to me." After that comment Alex went silent. An odd silence arose between them. Alex didn't know how to ask his next question. The answer he would love wasn't realistic. "Uhm Claire, what will be my part in this whole story? We both know he's not mine."  
_"Claire give me something. Just a hint that you want me to be his real dad."  
_"You're right Alex, you are not her biological father. I haven't decided yet what I am going to tell her or not. But you will be a role model to her. Peter is out of the picture. That's for sure."  
"Good news, Claire. So I think everything is sorted out." He said yawning. "I will go back to the couch now. I'm really tired. It was a long day." When he finished the sentence he already was up on his feet, went over to Claire and flattered her a kiss on her head. "Good night little baby boy and your beautiful mom." He said to her belly and went to the living room. _"Ryan, what came into your mind, doing that? It was too much. I hope she won't take it wrong or maybe she will finally take it right."  
_Dazzled by his peck on her head and his words she just managed a short "Good night, Alex." and went upstairs to her room. _"What was that about? He thinks I'm beautiful. He never said that before to me. Mates don't say things like that, do they? Calm down Claire, you misinterpret him probably again."_ She thought while she once more tried to find sleep.

**To be continued ...**


	4. Good Morning

**Thanks:** To my beta and the rest

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

**Enjoy it and please R+R.**

**

* * *

**

**4. ****Good Morning**

After a short night Claire got up early. First she couldn't find sleep at night and then she woke up at her usual thim which was early. She went downstairs to get some food. Meg had already fixed breakfast as usual. Meg was something like a mom to Claire. Since her real mom had died and Ruth had left with Tess Meg was the only woman in the house. Claire knew she could talk to her but there wasn't anything to talk about. The engagement and the upcoming wedding was final.

"Morning." Claire said shortly.  
"Good morning. Want some eggs and bacon?"  
"Yeah." Claire said and sat down at the table. Meg put a plate in front of Claire who immediatly started to eat as if the ice-cream last night hadn't happend. Once more Claire got lost in her thoughts. _"Ryan are you ok with your part in this? Are you ready for this?" _Her head screamed all the questions. _"I need a sign, something. I don't wanna miss you because of this."_ He shouldn't know about this although she wanted him to know. She didn't understand her feelings completely and she didn't understand why it was so hard to show her feelings. Once more she was lost in thoughts. Thoughts of her future. _"It must be ok for him, otherwise he hadn't proposed to me yesterday."_ She tried to convince herself. A deep male "Morning" got her out of her thoughts. She was shocked for a moment she hadn't heard Alex coming up behind her.

"Still sleeping?"  
"Haven't slept much last night. Probably too much ice-cream in my stomache."  
"Everything okay with you?" Alex asked concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah."

Meg handed Alex a plate too and he started to eat as well. Claire hadn't realized she was still there. Meg's presence made Claire feel more uncomfortable. Meg watched the weird situation for some time and caught Claires mood. She felt that she should leave the two alone. "Claire, I'm going to do some work in the garden. Help yourself if you want more breakfast, Alex." She said and went into the garden to do her duties.

"Anything special today? Otherwise I would go to Killarney, pack my stuff and make arrangements with Harry. You know, sort things out over there."  
"I can't work probably because of the leg that's obvious. So you have to work the horse, when you are here and have time for it. Beside of that there isn't much to do today. Tess knows what to do as well as Becky, Jodie and Meg." She said. "I will go to Fisher. See the gynaecologist. Nothing special."  
"You sure? I could skip plans if you want me to be there."  
"No worries, Alex. Today the doc and I will mostly talk. Nothing else. Go to Killarney. Get things ready there."  
"So that's what I will do today, get everything ready for moving in and you will go to see the doc." Alex said and finished his breakfast. Claire finished her plate the same time.

They both got up and left for their cars. Claire drove off first. Alex sad in his ute for a moment and thought about their talk. "What's up with you Claire? Did I do something wrong? You want me to be the father to your kid but you don't want me to be with you at the doc. What the hell is going on in your mind?" He asked himself and drove off to Killarney.

**To be continued ...**


	5. The Appointment

**Thanks** to my beta and reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine

Please R+R.

**

* * *

**

**5. The Appointment**

Claire was up next. She already waited for some time now, reading boring magazines and watching the other women in the waiting room of the doctor's surgery.  
"Ms McLeod!" A nurse called. Claire got up and followed her into the examining room.  
"Please take a seat. The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

After a few more minutes of waiting in the examing room the doctor came in. "Hello Ms McLeod. How do you feel today?" The doctor asked.  
"Okay I think. I didn't sleep much last night. But that's an exception. We had a party going on last night because I got out of the hospital yesterday."  
"That's ok as long as it doesn't get regular. You don't have other problems like morning sickness?"  
"No nothing. It just feels weird and good at the same time to become a mother. But that's not a real problem."  
"You will adjust to the fact soon. Believe me. I have seen many women like you in my career. Okay then, let's do the ultrasonics."  
"Ultrasonics? I thought that would first be at the next appointment?" Claire asked the doctor.  
"No, today we will shoot some pictures of your baby too. There will be some more ultrasonics during your pregnancy. You can take the father with you then. Today I will give you some prints of the ultrasonic so you have something to show at home." He said and got up from his chair.

"Would you please lay down here." He said pointing to the stretcher at his side "And please bare your belly." Claire did as he asked. "Sorry, this will be a little cold." He said, put some gel and after that the transducer on Claires belly. He inched it slowly over Claires belly. "Uh, there it is." He said and pointed on a spot which looked like the rest of the picture to Claire. "I will print this out for you. You can meanwhile dry your belly and get dressed again. Please, take a seat when you're finished. One moment please I will get the prints for you." He said handing her some tissues and leaving the room.

After a few minutes he came back with some prints in his hands. "Ms McLeod here you got your prints. I'm sorry that it took so long. The foetus is pretty little for the assumed time of pregnancy. So I had to do some measurements." The doctor said and looked for the right words to continue his speech.  
"What's wrong with my baby?" Claire asked confused and scared by his words. She thought once again over the medicine she had had to take during her stay in hospital. She hoped that everything would be okay with her baby. At this moment she wished Alex would be at her side. She kicked herself for telling him to go to Killarney.  
"It's nothing to be scared of Ms McLeod. Give me a moment to find the right words. I measured the picture because I had to controll my calculation for the birthdate respectively the procreation of the baby from the last appointment. It looks like the date you thought about for the procreation isn't right. Because you were so strict about the timeframe I jumped into conclusions and didn't do the calculation properly. I'm so sorry. The procreation happend later or that is to say 3 to 4 weeks later."  
"That's not possible. I hadn't slept ..." Claire started to answer when she remembered the morning after she and Alex tasted his homebrewed beer.  
"Ms McLeod is everything ok with you?" the doc asked when he could see Claire was totally distracted.  
"Yeah, everything ok. Was that all or do you have more questions? Otherwise I would like to go home. I have to do something." Claire said excusively and nearly got up without waiting for the doc's answer.  
"No, Ms McLeod you are free to go. But are sure there's nothing you wanna talk about? Do you need some time alone in here? I've got no problems with that. You seem a little distracted."  
"No. Really. Everything is fine." She said not convinced by her own words  
"Ok. Please get another appointment on your way out. We will see us in a few weeks. Good bye." He said and opened the door for Claire.  
"Yeah. Good bye." Claire said still distracted by her mind.

Claire went out of the surgery and into her car. She couldn't believe what the doctor just told her. She needed to think about it. _"That's not possible. Ryan." _"Bloody Idiot."

**To be continued ...**


	6. One Last Time

**New:  
**You can finally read the next chapter. I did it, it's online. I hadn't had the time to finish this earlier but the next part is already in progress.  
Have fun reading this part. Please R+R.  
**  
Thanks:** to my alltime favourite beta, Isi. I can't thank you enough for spending your time at my work. It was nice to meet you in person. Beside of that I want to thank all the people who already read this story and reviewed in person or on this homepage.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**6. ****One Last Time **

Alex arrived at Killarney. He couldn't believe this would be the last time he would come home to Killarney. From now on he would be a guest here.

He had only moved out once after he found out the truth about Nick's accident. He had done that out of anger and had come back after he had sorted out the problems between him und Harry. After he had moved back in, he had planned to stay on Killarney forever, to keep the farm going when Harry would die one day, to raise his children here and to get burried here someday. But that wouldn't happen anymore. He changed this plans in a few seconds yesterday without a doubt. Deep insinde Alex knew that he wanted to be at Claire's side no matter where that side would be. _"I'm going to move in on Drovers Run."_ Alex thought.

Alex got out of his ute. He already felt like a guest, only a guest. This wasn't home to him anymore although he had only spend one night at Drovers Run he had bond to it immediatly after his talk with Claire last night. Alex was in a hurry. He wanted to start the work on his new room as a suprise for Claire when she would be back from her appointment.

Alex supposed Harry would be in his study now. He normally did some paperwork at this time of the day. So Alex entered the house, greeted his mother who was in the kitchen and went into Harry's study. As he had supposed Harry was sitting behind his desk and checked the order for animal food.

"Hey dad." Alex greeted his father and came straight to the point then. "I have to talk to you. As you know Claire and I have plans. I'm going to move in on Drovers Run. So I want to leave Killarney as soon as possible today."  
"I've seen this coming since you and Claire informed us yesterday about your engagement." Harry shortly answered.  
"I will make everything ready for the devolution of my work and my duties today."  
"There's no reason to hurry. I already have prepared the papers. You just have to sign them." Harry took a folder from his desk and handed it over to Alex. "In this folder is everything you have to sign." Harry explained. "You know, you could still work on Killarney if you want to. Otherwise I will inform Jake that he will do your part of the work from now on. Beside of that Liz and I agreed that you will get the money of your fund. It's a start for your family." Harry answered with a smile on his face. It was obvious once more: Harry was happy to be a grandfather soon.  
"Thanks dad." Alex shortly answered because he was touched by his father's words. He couldn't find the right words. He had never thought that his father could be so generous. One baby could change everything, particuarly Harry Ryan. Long before when Alex lied about the fatherhood it already changed himself. He hadn't been this happy for a long time. "I will sign the papers now and pack my stuff then. After that I will go back to Drovers Run and do some work at the house. It needs some fixing. Do you mind if I take some material from Killarney to do that work?" Alex started again after he had got grip of himself again.  
"Sure you can take some materials. Anything else I can do for you? Otherwise I would leave you now. I have an appointment in Gungellan and have to go now. You can leave the folder on the table when you are done." Harry answered  
"No dad, nothing else. See you, dad" Alex said.  
"See you, my son." Harry said proudly and left the room.

Alex opened the folder and started to sign the papers. After he had finished that he went into his old room and put his stuff into boxes.  
Liz entered his room while he packed his stuff. "May I help you?" Liz asked.  
"Sure. Grab a box and put some clothes in it." Alex answered.  
So Liz started to help him with the packing. After a while she had an old teddy bear of Alex in her hands. When she noticed the teddy bear a tear came by her eye and rolled down her cheek. She was overwhelmed by memories and emotions she combined to this teddy bear.  
Alex noticed the teddy bear and his mothers reaction. He could only imagine what she combined to the teddy bear.  
"Look what I found, Alex. Mr Spock is still alive. Haven't seen him for a long time." Liz started after she got grip of herself again. "Do you remember the Gungellan-Fair when you got it. Harry won him at the lottery and gave it to you. You and Harry were so happy that day. I wished your relationship would have stayed that way forever but it changed. You know, this time you made him happy." Liz told Alex and was once more overwhelmed by her feelings. Tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.  
Alex went to his mother and hugged her. He hadn't seen this coming and didn't know what to say. So he just stood in front of his mother and hugged her.  
After some time Liz got calmer and started to talk again. "And you are happy too. I can see it in your face."  
Alex was touched by his mothers words. After all she knew him very well.  
After Alex and Liz were back to normaly they started to pack again.

3 hours later Alex' things were packed in boxes and loaded up on his ute. He said his good bye to Liz and drove off to Drovers Run. His new life would start now.

**To be continued ...**


	7. Lost Nights

**New: **Couldn't wait to upload the next chapter because this story has to go on. Have fun and please R+R.

**Thanks:** to Isi.

**Henriette:** This is not the thing you wish to read but it's important for the upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

**7. Lost Nights**

She had totally forgotten or maybe she had just wanted to forget the evening 3 months ago, when Alex came to Drover's with his home-brewed beer.

_3 month__s earlier:_

Claire woke up with a terrible headache. She hardly remembered anything from last night. _"That home-brewed stuff was good."_ She remembered that. Slowly her dizziness went away when she noticed she was only wearing her panties. Claire wondered how that happened and tried to sit up to clear her mind. When she finally managed that and looked around she saw Alex lying on the other end of her bed only in his boxers. _"Oh my god, that didn't happen. Did it? I have to put some clothes on." _Claire thought, got out of her bed and put a shirt on. While she did that she found her bra lying beside the bed.  
She glanced at Alex. _"Ryan, what did we do?"_ She asked herself once again and watched him sleeping. She knew him for a long time now but never thought of him as a guy. He was just a friend to her, a handsome friend though. "Handsome even when he's asleep." slurred out of her mouth.  
"Hm?" muttered Alex.  
_"Damn!"_ Claire thought and managed to talk again "Morning"  
"Claire?" Alex asked sleepy but got completely awake when he realized where he was. "What am I doing in your bed?" He asked her when he noticed what he was wearing or not wearing "In my boxers?"  
"That's what I wanna ask you Ryan. I can't remember anything from last night."  
"Me neither, Claire. Just remember lots of beer."  
"Do you really remember nothing?"  
"Yeah. You don't believe me?"  
"Sure I do but when I woke up shortly before you, you lay there in your boxers." She told him pointing at his nonpresent clothes. "I have no idea what happened. You can tell me anything right now."  
"Yeah, but you know me well and for a long time. I wouldn't lie to you about this. Why should I even lie to you about this? Jeez, we drank together. Don't blame me for far too many beers."  
"You're a man and men are pigs."  
"Thanks a lot Claire McLeod. I thought we were friends but you accuse me to lie." Alex said louder than before and in a more serious way than he wanted to.  
"Shut up, Alex. Tess doesn't have to know about this. Grab your stuff and get out of my room. Get off my property." She answered angrily.  
Alex was confused. Although he was awake now and his mind as clear as possible after a night with his home-brewed, he didn't understand Claire's strange reaction towards him. It's not that he never slept at Drover's before and he often had been on the road with Claire sleeping outside. Usually he didn't sleep in Claire's room and usually he was dressed properly but they were friends. _"What's the problem?"_ He could see anger in Claire's face so Alex didn't try to talk to her and left the house without another word.

Claire stood still in her room at the same spot she stood during her talk with Alex when she heard Alex' ute drive away.

Tess in the room next to Claire's heard the same ute drive off and before she had heard bits of the argument between Claire and Alex. Arguments between them weren't unusual. Two stubborn heads in one room could be dangerous sometimes. But this one was different. Alex slept at Drover's what had happend before but this time he slept in Claire's room. She wasn't sure what Claire wanted her to do or not to do. She assumed Claire wouldn't tell her anything because she didn't want to spread the news about Alex and her. So Tess decided to get to bed again. It should look like she had heard nothing at all.

**To be continued**


	8. Going Home

**Hello again: **Already a new chapter. Can't stop myself at the moment. The story wants to go on and on. I really love to work on this story. Please R+R.

**Thanks:** As usually I want to thank, Isi. Best beta in the whole wide world.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

**8. Going Home**

"_I'm home."_ Alex thought while he passed the gate to Drovers Run. He had read the sign once more: McLeod ◦ Ryan - Equine Services - C.L. McLeod & A.M. Ryan. Alex remembered the day when he and Claire made their plans official to theirs families and friends. He couldn't imagine to do this with anyone else. It was Claire's and his thing. After Claire had agreed to their own business he thought Peter was out of the picture forever but Claire thought about another chance for that bloke when she had noticed that she was pregnant with Peter's baby. But Claire made the right decision. When the news about her pregnancy had spread after her riding-accident she wanted Alex to tell that the baby is his not Peter's. She made her decision once and she made it again yesterday. Alex just needed one more sign that she felt the same way he did.

Alex drove the last meters to Drovers Run and parked his car in front of the house.  
He got out of the car and got the stuff of the ute he took from Killarney for the renewing of the spareroom, his upcoming room. Alex went into the house and looked for Tess. Instead he found Meg in the kitchen preparing lunch.  
"Hey Meg. Have you seen Tess?" Alex started.  
"Yeah Alex, Tess is outside drenching the sheep with Jodie and Becky." Meg said and thought once more what it would mean to have Alex on Drovers Run. After all he was a Ryan and Claire hadn't the best experiences with the Ryans although Alex was more a friend than a Ryan to Claire. She needed to talk to Claire about this.  
"Thanks Meg." Alex answered and went outside to look for Tess.

"Hey you three, need a hand?" Alex talked to the girls when he saw them drenching the sheep at the shearing-shed.  
"No Alex, we're nearly done here." Becky answered.  
Tess looked who came to them. "What do you want, Alex?" She asked when she saw Alex.  
"I want to talk to you." Alex said seriously.  
"Wait a few minutes and I will be with you." Tess answered.  
Alex waited at the fence until Jodie, Becky and Tess finished their work.  
"We get something to drink." Becky said after they had finished and went back to the house with Jodie. Tess went to Alex.

"So let's talk. What's up?" Tess asked.  
"Uhm, I want to suprise Claire with my room. We have agreed that I can have the old guest-room which you use as spare-room at the moment. I took some materials from Killarney and want to start the work on it right now. Is that ok for you?"  
"Alex, shouldn't we talk about your arrangement first and then decide what to do with the room? Do you really think, this is the way you wanna do this. Do you really want to marry Claire? Do you?" Tess asked as seriously as Alex spoke before.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to marry her. It's the right thing to do. It's the best for little baby-boy."  
"Alex, you know what that means. You have to be there for the baby and for Claire."  
"Yes Tess, I know what I do", Alex started, "and it feels so right." Slurred out of his mouth. Alex went silent immediately and looked away.  
Tess couldn't believe what she just heard. _"Alex Ryan are you in love with my big sister?"_ She asked herself. For a long time she thought that there was more than friendship between them but she never thought they would find a way to work it out, especially when Claire had planned to marry Peter. Although Alex' anger at Peter whenever he saw him had been a sign, a sign that Claire never noticed. While she thought about this she remembered once more how she arrived at Drovers Run 3 years ago and met Alex and Nick Ryan. Alex and Nick were friends to Claire and became friends to Tess too. Tess dated both brothers, Alex and Nick, but it didn't work out with one of them. She and Alex were too different and she lost Nick because of her stupid and childish behaviour as well as her anger to bond with someone. It was a totally different story with Alex and Claire. They were made for each other but they didn't realize it. They fought, they became friends again. He was jealous at her boyfriends and she at his girlfriends. But they never got the hints right. Both sended lots of them. Nick noticed and Tess noticed too. Tess came out of her thoughts and started to answer. "Alex, are you in love with Claire?" She asked directly.  
Alex looked away. He didn't want to look into Tess' eyes. He couldn't tell her the truth. It was something between him and Claire, none of Tess' business. "Tess, you got something wrong. It's just for the baby's sake. I want him to grow up in a family." Alex knew it was a lame excuse and Tess wouldn't buy it. Actually Claire and Tess would be the best family the baby could get. They didn't need him.  
Tess noticed the excuse and she noticed that Alex didn't really want to talk about this. _"How do I get you two stubborn heads to tell each other the truth?"_ Tess thought about a solution and decided to leave Alex alone for the moment and to get back to the topic. "It's ok Alex, you can start to work on the store-room but first you have to remove the stuff into the basement. I have to go to Nick because of the wheat. I will help you when I'm back."  
"Thank you Tess." Alex said relieved because Tess hadn't mentioned his words.  
"No worries. Everything ok with you?" Tess asked again just to be sure that Alex didn't want to talk about it.  
"Yeah, yeah. Go to Nick. I will do fine." Alex answered and went back to the house to start the work.

Tess watched him walking away. After that she went to her VW and drove off to Nick.

**To be continued ...**


	9. Surpises

**News:** I wrote my first chapter with Tess and Nick as maincharacters. Hope you like it. Enjoy it and please R+R.

**Thanks** to you again, Isi for betareading my stuff every now and then. I still lern a lot and hyphens aren't my best friends yet. Still working on them. By the way you should know that I love your comments underneath.

**To Henriette:** This isn't crime but it's new. And it's still not the part you wanna read.

**Dislaimer:** Not mine.

**

* * *

**

**9****. Surprises**

Tess stopped her VW in front of Nick's house and saw another bike standing there. Nick loved motorbikes so she imagined it was Alex' birthday present. Alex had told her about his plan a few days before Nick's birthday. He must have given it to Nick earlier because his birthday was tomorrow not today.

She got out of the car and looked at the organic wheat which she grew together with Nick. It was like a baby to her, something Claire didn't like. Nick offered her to grow it together on Wilgul with him. That was a step further into a relationship. But Tess screwed up big this time because she was scared. Shortly before Claire's accident Nick asked Tess to move in on Wilgul but she couldn't because she felt responsibility for her sister and she couldn't talk to Nick properly about it because the pregnancy was still a secret. So Nick was pissed and didn't listen to her excuses. He had enough of them. Even when he heard the news about Claire's pregnancy and could understand Tess a little, he didn't give her another chance. There was no reason to talk to Nick about the wheat. It was still growing and would grow some more time until they could harvest it. She just wanted to hear Nick's opinion about Alex and Claire. Although she knew Alex and Claire well and bits of their history Nick knew more. Alex was his brother and he knew Claire as long as Alex did.

Tess knocked at the door. A girl Tess had seen in the hardware store a few times opened the door. Tess was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming.  
"Hi. Is Nick there?" Tess started surprised that a woman opened the door. _"What are you doing here?"_ Tess asked herself. Nick wasn't like Alex with a girl on every finger. When he bonded to someone, he was severe about it.  
"Yeah. He takes a shower. You are Claire's sister, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm Tess. And I guess you work in the hardware store? I think I've seen you there a couple of times."  
"You're right. By the way I'm Moira." Moira answered. "Come in. Take a seat. I have to go to work. Nick will be done in a couple of minutes." Moira answered and took her bag from the kitchen table. "Good-bye, Nick." She shouted into the direction of the bathroom. Nick hadn't heard it and didn't react to it. He thought she had already left. "Good-bye, Tess. It was nice to meet you." Moira told Tess and left the house. Tess heard a bike start and realised what the bike was doing in the driveway.

Tess helped herself to a cup of coffee while she waited for Nick. It was still warm. It seemed like Moira had had breakfast at Wilgul. Normally Nick just drank tea in the morning. She knew a lot about him, although they actually had never been together. While Tess drank her coffee she got lost in thoughts. She remembered how she had fallen for Nick. It happened slowly but it was the day he had stripped in front of all women of Gungellan. Tess could talk nearly anybody into anything but she didn't get out of Nick why he didn't want to strip. He was handsome and she knew many women who had a crush on him. But he didn't want to strip. Tess kept talking to him about it and after some more talking of Tess he showed her his scars. She touched them and he let her. They were a part of him and she showed him that his scars made him even more interesting to her. He told her about his rodeo accident in the beginning of their friendship. At the same time Alex told Claire. That day both became friends, not just mates. Claire and Alex as well as Tess and Nick.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Nick asked her seriously.  
Tess was dazzled by him standing there. She had totally forgotten where she was. "Hey Nick. We need to talk ...", Tess started, "... about the wheat." She knew he wouldn't believe her. Both knew there was plenty of time until they had to harvest.  
"Well, if you think so." Nick answered. "But that doesn't explain what you are doing in my kitchen, Tess. I haven't let you in."  
"Well that girl from the hardware store let me in. Moira had to go to work. I stayed." Tess didn't feel welcome on Wilgul.  
"Oh." Was Nicks only comment to Tess' answer. _"Couldn't you get a better moment?"_ Nick asked himself. He hadn't wanted Tess to meet Moira. But he hadn't expected Tess to come over. _"That's Tess, a surprising women."_  
"Yeah, so where was I?" Tess started again to stop the silence between them. "The wheat. How is it. Growing well?" Tess asked stupidly because she didn't know what to say.  
"Take a look. It's yours too." Nick replied and pointed at the door.  
"Maybe later. Actually I'm not here because of the wheat." Tess started once more "Do you think Alex acts weird lately?" Tess asked.  
"Not weirder than normally. Why?" Nick lied.  
"Just curious. He is so happy about everything. He wants to start the work on his room at Drovers today. It's just an arrangement, you know and I know too. He is so into it." Tess told Nick.  
"Jeez Tess, what did you expect? That he would run away? He knew what he did when he asked Claire to marry him. Don't suppose everyone to be like you. Running away when it's getting serious." Nick answered in a slightly angry tone.  
"I'm sorry Nick. How often do you want to hear it? Otherwise I would record it and hand the tape over to you." Tess said in her usual funny way to lighten up the mood and it worked. A small smile appeared on Nick's face.  
Deep inside Nick wanted to forgive her a long time ago but the time wasn't right when they saw each other and now there was Moira. _"What came into you to start something with Moira? You are still in love with Tess and you will be for the rest of your life."_ He thought. "It's ok Tess, actually you don't have to apologise anymore. I forgave you a long time ago."  
Tess wanted to hug Nick closely because she wanted this since their fight but instead she just looked into his eyes. Something she hadn't done for a long time. Immediately the butterflies in her belly were back. She was still in love with him and felt no anger to bond at all. Nick did the same. He looked deep into Tess eyes. _"Nick Ryan, you're a bloody idiot."_ Was Nick's only thought by that look.  
Both of them stood silently in Nick's kitchen, just looking into each others eyes. Tess broke it. She didn't want to get serious feelings while Nick had Moira. Beside of that she was at Wilgul for a reason and that wasn't Nick.  
"Uhm Nick. Do you think Alex could be in love with Claire?" Tess asked directly.  
"Yeah, actually I do. As you said before he is acting weird. Since we know Claire he is there whenever she needs him. I was in love with her once too as you know and I acted the same way Alex acts now. But you know them. They are two stubborn heads." Nick answered Tess' question honestly.  
"I'm not sure about Claire. She didn't want to talk to me yesterday and I haven't seen much of her today. They would be a great couple but I'm not sure what Claire wants. Does she want a father for the baby or does she want Alex?"  
"There's just one way to find out. Ask her."  
"You know Claire. She didn't want to answer. After all I listened a fight between Claire and Alex a few months ago. She didn't sound happy or in love, although they had spent a night together."  
"They did what?" Nick asked surprised.  
_"Screw you, Tess McLeod. Keep your mouth shut once in a while."_ Tess thought. "You can't tell them, it's a secret. Please, promise." Tess begged.  
"Alright Tess. No word will pass my lips." Nick promised.  
"Actually Claire doesn't want me to know either but I heard them fighting the morning after it. It was when Alex was over at Drovers with his home-brewed. They obviously had too many of them and ended up in Claire's bed. Claire threw him out that day. After that they weren't talking much for some time. Nobody knew what happened between them and they talked to nobody about it. At least they didn't talk to me." Tess explained what she knew about Claire's and Alex' situation.  
"I remember. So there is something going on. We should have a little chat with our siblings. You take Claire, I take Alex." Nick suggested.  
"Good idea. I'm going back now. I promised Alex to help him. You could join us for dinner if you like. We will have apricot-chicken."  
"I would love to. Meg is famous for that dish. See ya tonight then."  
"Yeah, see ya." Tess answered, left the house and got into her VW. She drove off, back to Drovers. She didn't know that Nick stood in the doorframe watching her driveing away.

**To be continued ...**


	10. Woman And Man At Work

Next chapter is on. Still the same story.  
I hope you like it. Have fun while you read it and please review.

**Thanks:** Isi, I actually have no idea to thank in a way I haven't already used. So I just say thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**

* * *

**

**10. Woman (And Man) At Work**

Alex had finished the restorage of the things from the storeroom into the basement when Tess was back at Drovers. Meanwhile he restored his own things in the upstairs hallway until he was finished with the room.

"Everything ok with the wheat?" Alex asked her.  
"Yeah, why?" Tess asked confused by the question.  
"Because you wanted to talk to Nick about it."  
"Ah. Sure, it's growing. There isn't more to say." Tess answered. "What did you do in the meantime?"  
"I emptied the room upstairs. It's ready now for the renewing. There are some wet spots at the ceiling. I have to climb up to the roof and find out where they are coming from. Beside of that there isn't much to do. Some painting and it's ready for furnishing." Alex answered.  
"Do you need a hand with something?"  
"Not yet. I will check the roof first. I will get back at your offer when I'm done with that. You can help with the painting later, if you don't mind."  
"I don't mind at all. I'll have a look at the cattle now. Look for me when you need my hand." Tess said.  
"I will." Alex answered and went outside to get the things he needed for the work at the roof.

Meanwhile Tess went into the kitchen. She was starving. She looked for something to eat. It wasn't time for lunch yet so Tess helped herself to a cheese sandwich. She just finished her last bite when Meg entered the kitchen.  
"Done at Wilgul?" Meg asked. Alex had told her that Tess was going to Nick after the drenching.  
"Yeah. Wasn't much to do there and I promised Alex to help him upstairs but he doesn't need my help yet." Tess explained.  
"Thought so too when I saw Alex climbing up the roof a few minutes ago."  
"Meg, may I ask you something?" Tess asked.  
"Sure."  
"I want your opinion. What do you think about friends becoming more than that?" Tess asked. She didn't want to mention her question directly to Meg so she tried to hide it in common words.  
Meg jumped into conclusions what Tess actually wanted to ask. "Tess, it's easy. Just tell Nick about your feelings. He will forgive you. He was angry at you, I noticed that, but he will forgive you." Meg answered, an answer she wanted to tell Tess since her friendship to Nick more to say her starting relationship became just a business agreement.  
"It's not about me and Nick. It's about a ... friend." Tess answered searching a way to keep it out of her love life. She didn't want it to go this way.  
"So tell me about your 'friend'. What's the problem?" Meg asked seriously although she was sure that this talk was about Tess and Nick and not Tess' so called friend.  
"I think she is in love with a mate. They had spent one night together." Tess started insecure because she didn't want to spell any hints which would lead Meg to Claire. "They are back to friendship again but I think there is more to it." Tess ended.  
Meg thought about the right words for a while before she answered. "Did you talk to your friend about it? What did that night mean to her?" Meg asked seriously.  
Tess didn't know an answer to that questions. At least she didn't know it yet but she wanted to find out. "Got no idea, Meg." Tess started. "Maybe I just talk to her. Forget this conversation."  
"But Tess ...?" Meg started but noticed that Tess didn't want to talk about it anymore. "You know where I am. Come to me whenever you ...", Meg cleared her throat, "... you need an advice for your friend."  
"Thanks Meg, I will." Tess said and went outside. She hoped Meg didn't get whom she was talking about.

Tess still had to go to the cattle but first she wanted to have a look at her alpacas. She hadn't had much time for them lately. Since Claire had been in hospital she had to run Drovers all by herself and she made a good job as Claire told her yesterday when she was back at Drovers and checked Tess' bookkeeping. While she walked to the stable she turned around and looked up at the roof. Alex was working on it.  
She went into the stable and the alpacas immediatly came to her. How she had missed them the last months. They were her little babies and one of her first projects at Drovers Run. Everybody laughed about them that time but until now Claire and Tess had saved money through them because they protected the sheep against foxes and so on as well as they made money through their wool which was worth a lot. Whenever Tess needed time for herself to think she went to them. Today was such a day. She needed to sort out how she would cope with Alex and Claire.  
"You know what? I need an advice. How do we get those two together? Any ideas?" Tess asked the alpacas which made their usual sounds and didn't give Tess an answer to her question.

Tess still hadn't gone to the cattle so she went out to get her horse Oskar and to ride to the paddock. There was nothing uncommon their so she rode back immediatly. Back at the farm she noticed that Alex wasn't at the roof anymore. That meant he must have finished or that he was hungry.  
Alex came out of the house that moment. "I'm done with the roof, Tess." He told her. "Some roofing tiles were broken so I exchanged them. Now the room should stay dry."  
"So you need a hand now?" Tess asked.  
"Yeah, I will just put this back to the shed." He answered pointing to the toolbox in his hand. "You already could get the buckets with the colour upstairs if you don't mind." Alex guessed.  
"I don't mind at all. Don't forget to bring brushes from the shed." Tess reminded him.  
"I won't Tess. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
"No worries."

Tess went to Alex' ute, took the buckets and went into the house up to Alex' new room.  
A few minutes later Alex showed up at the doorstep. He had made painting hats out of an old newspaper. He put one on his head and the other one on Tess' head when he reached her. In his other hand he had two brushes. He kept one for himself and handed the other over to Tess who had already prepared the colour.  
"Let's get started then." Alex said, went to a wall and started to paint. Tess went to another wall and did the same. They started to work silently until Tess broke it after a while.  
"Hm Alex, how will this work. You know I live here too." Tess started a conversation.  
"I've noticed that long ago. You know I slept over a few times." Alex answered in a funny way. He didn't have a clue where this talk was heading to.  
"Sure you did, but it's different staying for a night or staying as a family for the rest of your life."  
"Not for me. I already feel comfortable." Alex answered smiling by the thought in his head. "_You don't know how long I wanted to live here at Claire's side."_  
"Alex, what are you hiding from me?" Tess asked directly.  
"Nothing. Why should I? It's not that I'm a criminal." Alex answered slightly annoyed. Tess brought him out of his thoughts. Just a minute ago he had the perfect picture of his friend and bride-to-be Claire in mind but now her little sister wanted him to spill out something he wasn't ready to talk about yet.  
"Even if you kill me now, I have to ask you this. What happened between you and Claire when you tasted your home-brewed?" Tess asked once more directly.  
"Jeez, nothing happened there. I slept here because I was too drunk to drive. Was that a fault or do you want me to get killed in a car accident?" Alex replied angrily.  
Tess didn't know what to say so she started to paint again. Alex did the same. They worked in complete silence now. Tess wanted to start again but wasn't sure what she should talk about. She felt that Alex was pissed off of her and her questions. She got to know how to handle people from the countryside over the last few years but she still had some trouble with them when she acted towards them in her city-way, what meant that she talked or at least she tried to talk about problems.

After 2 hours they were done with the complete room. Now it just needed some furniture. Tess and Alex seperated without a word. He still wasn't into talking again. Alex drove back to Killarney because he had seen some unused furniture in a shed there in the morning. He had asked his mother, Liz. She had told him that he could take whatever he wanted if they needed it at Drovers. So Alex took a locker and a shelf. In the morning he had already taken his bed with him. He told Liz that he and Claire wouldn't share the room because they were marrying for the baby's sake and were just friends. When he had loaded up everything he drove back to Drovers.

He couldn't see Tess around. A good sign for him at the moment. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, especially not to someone who wasn't involved. Actually he didn't want to talk about it at all. Claire was the only person he had to talk about them some day but he was scared of it, scared of her reaction.

**To be continued ...**


	11. Everything Allright?

This story goes on. The next chapter is on.  
Have fun and please R+R.

**Thanks:** to my beta, Isi. Lots of sunshine to you. I've got plenty here.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**11. Everything Alright?**

Tess sat at the kitchen table with Jodie. They were chatting about their days and what was left of it.  
Jodie had done todays work and was going on a date with Timothy, a new guy in town.,Oone of the guys Jodie hadn't had a closer look at yet. She just asked Tess about her outfit because she wasn't sure what she should wear. A black skirt with a pink top or a blue dress.  
"Take the skirt with the top. It's nice and not too fancy for a first date." Tess recommended.  
"You're right, Tess. Thanks." Jodie answered.  
"No worries." Tess replied.

A car pulled up in the driveway. Tess thought it would be Claire. It was getting late and she hadn't heard from her since this morning and even then when they met at the bathroom door she just got a grumpy "Morning." from her sister.  
Curious as she was she went to the window and looked through it. The car outside was familiar to her but it wasn't Jack's old Mercedes which Claire had taken. Alex was back and he had pieces of furniture on his ute. Tess wanted to apologise for her behaviour. Alex was moving in so they had to get along.  
Alex took some pieces of the furniture and went into the house with them.

"Is it Timothy? Already?" Jodie asked. "He is early. I'm not ready yet." Jodie started to panic.  
"Calm down, Jodie. It's just Alex." Tess said. "I will help him with the furniture and you get ready for your date. I wanna know all the details tomorrow. Have fun." Tess told Jodie and went out of the kitchen. Jodie got up then because she wanted to be ready in time.

There were still some pieces of the furniture on Alex' ute. Tess took some of them and went into the house too. She brought them upstairs. On her way upstairs she met Alex who passed her without a word. Tess was surprised how serious he took their fight from before. _"How will I make this one up?"_ She asked herself. She wanted to make things between them alright again so she stayed in Alex' room and waited for him to come back. He returned with some more stuff in his hands. When he entered the room he saw Tess who was still there. He wanted to leave the stuff, turn around immediately and get back downstairs again away from Tess but she stopped him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him around. He gave in and let her do it. Although he was pissed off by her he knew they had to solve the problem. Tess was Claire's family, the only family beside of the unborn baby boy. He would probably lose Claire if she had to choose between him and Tess. Alex stood face to face to Tess. Now it was her turn.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't want to interfere in yours and Claire's life. It won't happen again, I promise." Tess started.  
"No worries, Tess. We both know it will happen again. You can't change yourself completely. By the way that's why you're a mate to me and that's why I dated you once." Alex replied. "I'm sorry too. I have been very harsh before." Alex apologised towards Tess.  
"So everything ok with us?" Tess asked.  
"Yeah, everything is fine."  
"I will help you now with this." She said pointing at the pieces of the locker and the shelf.  
"All pieces are already up. We can start now."  
"Alright, let's do it." Tess replied happy because they had sorted out their problem.  
Alex began to put the pieces of the locker together and kept them together while Tess screwed them together. After half an hour they had finished the locker and the shelf. Alex took some of his boxes from the upstairs hall where he had put them in the morning and started to fill the room with his stuff. Everything got a new place, everything except Mr Spock. He put him on Claire's bed. It should be the first present for her baby. Mr Spock meant a lot to him and should mean a lot to Claire's and his baby.

Meanwhile Nick was on his way to Drovers. Nick wanted to know what was going on on Drovers and he wanted to see Tess again so he had accepted the invitation in the morning. There was something between him and Tess this morning and he wanted it back. His feelings for her were still there but he wasn't sure that she felt the same way. His thing with Moira wasn't serious, he just met her a few times and she came over for breakfast this morning but it must have looked different to Tess.

It was already close to tea time. Claire hadn't shown up yet. Tess just noticed that. It wasn't usual for Claire to get late at all and Tess never experienced Claire that late but Tess didn't start to worry about it yet. She actually had no idea how long the first appointment at the gynaecologist during the first pregnancy took and there was still some work to do. Alex hadn't worked the horses at all today. Claire would be furious about that if she found out. Tess knew and Alex knew as well. Tess thought about that when Alex came downstairs.

"Oi, Tess. I totally forgot the horses. I'm working them now." Alex told Tess whom he passed on his way out. _"You want to do something right once and you screw up on your first day. How could I forget the horses?"_ Alex asked himself and went out.  
He started to work but his mind was drifting away. He imagined his future with Claire and their little son. Actually it was only her little son but she wanted him to be the daddy not Peter that bloody moron. He was lost in thoughts and didn't notice that the work went badly today and he didn't notice Nick behind him.

"Little brother is watching ya." Nick greated his brother.  
Alex turned around startled. "Nick, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Tess invited me over for dinner today."  
"So you're friends again?" Alex asked his brother. He was concerned about him. This two belonged together as long as they know each other. Actually he broke up with Tess because he wanted to help his brother. Although he didn't say that directly. But Nick couldn't use his chance because Tess was scared. He had hoped that they would work it out someday. It seemed like it had happened this morning.  
"Yeah, friends." Nick answered with a smirk on his face.  
"Sure, 'friends'" Alex said.  
"That's not the reason why I'm here, Alex."  
"Sorry Nick but I won't help you with THAT. You want her not I." Alex mocked Nick grinning.  
"No worries. I have done that before." Nick answered grinning too.  
"It's about Claire and you. Tess told me you had moved in today. You do big steps. Yesterday you announce yours engagement and today you're moving in. You're not the brother I know. Actually you never kept a girl more than a few weeks and now you're marrying Claire because she is pregnant?" Nick started.  
"It's for the baby's sake, Nick. It's not about Claire or me. You would do the same if it was Tess instead of Claire."  
"Yeah, I think so. But don't you think there is more to a marriage than friendship. You will hopefully be married forever. At least that's the plan of marriage. Do you really want that, Alex?" Nick asked serious.  
"Yeah, I want this. I want it with all my heart. Nick, And I want that with Claire." Alex started and said the words he couldn't say before. "I'm in love with Claire." Alex told Nick as seriously as Nick had asked before. He didn't know why he felt comfortable with the truth but he felt that way. He had to tell Claire too. She couldn't say more than no but he feard that no. Because that would mean the end of their friendship and an unrealized love which would bother him forever. Claire was the one, the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
"Oh my god that are bloody great news. Does Claire know?" Nick asked. He was confused. His brother never showed feelings like this towards woman. He just wanted them for his fun, that's for sure. He never ever had talked about love before.  
"No Nick, I haven't and I still wanna keep it secret. Promise you won't tell anybody not even Tess."  
"Yeah, if that's your wish. I will keep my mouth shut." Nick promised to his brother by their secret handshake they had used as kids. _"Some things never change."_ Nick thought while they did it.  
"Thanks brother, you're a real mate." Alex said. "So what about you and Tess? You're talking again. That's a good start. Isn't it?" Alex asked to get the topic away from himself.  
"Yep, we are. Took a while but everything is alright between us now." Nick answered.  
"Just alright?" Alex asked. He knew his brother was still in love with Tess and Tess with him. He didn't know why these two didn't come together.  
"She invited me over. That's a start. But there is Moira the girl from the hardware store. We have met a few times during the last week. It's nothing serious but Tess saw her this morning at Wilgul. I have to sort that one out." Nick answered.  
"Moira? I didn't know you where dating her. Sort that out as fast as possible. You won't get to much chances from Tess anymore."  
"What do you know about getting serious with a girl, Alex Ryan?"  
"Yeah, you're right but if this becomes true I will know a lot." Alex answered serious.  
"Let's go up to the house. Dinner must be ready soon. Is Claire back?"  
"Haven't heard anything from Claire. She drove off in the morning and hadn't shown up yet." Alex answered and started to walk back to the house. Nick followed him.

Meg was already awaiting them at the house. Meg, Tess and Becky had changed her clothes. Alex was the only one who still had his working clothes on. "Sorry ladies, I need a minute." Alex excused himself, went upstairs and changed his clothes. After a few minutes he came back. Now he wore a nice pair of jeans and one of his good dark blue shirts. Nick noticed immediatly that his brother was up to something.  
"You look handsome tonight, Alex." Becky commented his clothes.  
"Thanks." Alex replied idignantly at her comment.  
Nick looked at his brother. Becky was right. He looked handsome. When Alex looked at Nick too he smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back knowing and nodded slightly at Alex' appearance.  
Tess noticed that Alex wanted to get the attention away from him so she raised her glass of wine. "Enjoy your meal!"  
Everybody looked at Tess instead of Alex. Then they started to eat.

**To be continued ...**


	12. Back Again

Claire is back. Have fun and please R+R.

**Thanks:** to Isi. I still send you lots of sunshine. I love summer, sunshine and sunburn.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**12. Back Again**

Claire didn't know how long she sat in her car on the parking lot of her gynaecologist. It must have been hours. It was already in the afternoon when she finally got out of her thoughts.  
_"Haven't seen this coming, Claire McLeod."  
_She had no idea what to do or to tell at Drovers.

Claire knew she had to go home. They probably were going to panic right now, especially Tess who easily started to panic. She just went to the doc and stayed away for almost a complete day, not her normal behaviour.  
She finally managed to start the car and to drive home.

When Claire arrived at Drovers it was already getting dark. She knew they would be eating by now. Meg talked about apricot-chicken the other night so Becky would be there too. It was her favourite. Claire still sat in her car in the driveway. She couldn't get out of it, she was still caught by her thoughts. She mixed up every kind of thoughts she could think of.  
Alex working with her on the farm, Alex the father of her baby, Alex in her bedroom, her future with Alex, the truth Alex didn't know and then once she just thought about Alex.  
This felt more right then anything ever felt before. Now she never had to cope with Peter again and Alex was the father.

She was angry at Alex. After all he hadn't told her anything about the night with his home-brewed beer. She never believed his black-out. She knew him well and she knew he could drink a lot without any problems like a black-out.

Her memories went back to the days after their obviously first night together.

Tess had noticed something. The morning after her argument with Alex Tess came to her. "Claire, you know, I'm your little sister and I will be there for you if you want to talk about something." Tess started a conversation Claire didn't want to happen. It was Tess' way to say that she knew Claire had something to talk about but she didn't name it right away.  
"Yeah, I know that, Tess. If I have something to talk about you will be the first to know. But there is nothing to talk about. Everything is fine. I'm just a little stressed by the Gungellan-fair. It's a long time ago that I took part in a riding competition." Claire lied to her little sister and left Tess alone at the breakfast-table.  
"But Claire, don't you think ..."  
"Sorry Tess, I'ven't got time for a long discussion with you right now." Claire answered slightly rude. "I've got work to do. Eat a proper breakfast." Were Claire's words while she left the room.  
Tess sat dazzled at the table. Her sister hadn't talked to her this way before. _"There is something going on."_ Tess thought while she ate the rest of her breakfast. When she had finished it. She made the decision to leave Claire alone for the moment and wait for her to come and talk by her own wish.

Claire went out to the horses. The place meant safety for her. Nothing wrong would happen to her there.  
Claire watched Phoenix in his paddock and got lost in thoughts about her night with Alex. She decided that she would never talk to Alex Ryan again, at least for the moment.

It never happened before that Alex and Claire weren't talking but this incident was huge.  
Although the Gungellan-fair and the riding competition were close, Claire stopped talking to him. She resort into work and worked harder than anytime before. She trained for the competition alone and she worked the horses alone. At least she wanted to work the horses alone. Claire didn't only stop talking to Alex, she didn't took any phone-calls and let the business-parts, he was in charge for, went the way he wanted them to go.

A few days before the fair Alex came over to Drovers because he really had to talk to Claire about their business but that was just an excuse for him to come to Drovers. Actually he just wanted to make up with Claire.  
"Claire McLeod, even if you never talk to me again as a mate you have to talk to me as your business-partner. Things are not going on well. We have to get more horses to work with." Alex started but that was just one thing he had to talk to her about.  
"Alex, I will get more horses. You don't have to worry. Just do your job. I have a name now and that's a good name. Actually I heard that Taylor Jones got a new horse. I will try to get it. He made business with Jack so he already knows me. I will go there this afternoon." Claire answered and left him totally out of the picture.  
"Claire, this business still got my name on the sign. We have to do this together and I still want to do this with you." Alex said calmly although inside he just wanted to shake her and bring her to terms again.  
Claire watched him talking and she already forgave him. They were grown ups, at least it looked like it. But that morning she had acted weirder than on any other ocasion. _"Claire McLeod, you have to do something or you will loose the best friend you ever had."_ Claire thought.  
"So there is actually more we have to talk about. You rember the night ..." Alex started but Claire interupted him.  
"Alex, stop it. I don't want to discuss this again. You remember nothing, I remember nothing. It's ok. I think I overreacted. Friends?" Claire asked although deep inside she still wasn't sure about Alex' black-out.  
"Yes, of course." Alex answered and shook Claire's hand who she held towards him as a sign.

Claire was ready, ready to meet everybody, although she wasn't sure what she was going to tell them. Claire got out of her car. Now she first noticed the two familiar utes, black and red, same type. Nick and Alex were there too. _"What am I going to tell them? I'm not a good actor. I will pretend a headache."_ Claire decided.

**To be continued ...**


	13. What's Up

**New:**  
Chapter 13 is on. I never imagined this story to go that far and I still have ideas how this story will go on.  
Enjoy this chapter and please R+R.

**Thanks: **Thank you, Isi. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't read this chapter and the chapters before beta.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**

* * *

**

**13****. What's Up?**

They still sat around the table. All were eating and all but Alex were chatting.  
Nick and Tess talked about organic farming. Tess had forgotten to worry about Claire who hadn't shown up yet because she was deep into her conversation with Nick.  
Becky and Meg talked about apricot-chicken. Becky tried to cook it herself but it didn't taste like Meg's so she asked Meg once more for advice.  
Alex ate his food silently. He watched the others but he didn't take part in their conversations. Whenever one of them looked at Alex he was smiling. So they thought he smiled at them as a sign that it was ok for him to be left outside.But Alex smiled out of another reason. He waited for Claire to pass the door to the dining room any minute. He wanted to show her how happy he was with everything.

Nobody heard the car arriving at the farm. Claire entered the house. She already knew from the utes in the driveway that Nick and Alex were there. _"What am I gonna do?"_ She asked herself a last time before she walked towards the dining room. She heard Alex laughing. Once more she thought about the stupid home-brewed. She should never have had a sip of it in the first place. She remembered how much they laughed that night. Alex mentioned something about his chopper. She couldn't get together what he had actually said, she just remembered his beloved chopper.

Claire stepped into the dining room. Tess saw her sister and the look on her face.  
"What's up, Claire?" She asked directly.  
"Nothing, just a headache. I will go to bed. Night." Claire answered and was already on her way out when she heard Alex speaking.  
"What did the doc say?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow, Alex. I'm tired." Claire answered vaguely without even turning around and passed the door. A few seconds later they heard her going upstairs.

Tess got up from her chair. "Sorry, I have to go upstairs. Eat some more of Meg's great apricot-chicken." Tess said and stepped out of the room. She went upstairs too and knocked at Claire's door. Claire didn't answer so Tess tried to open the door but it was locked.  
"Claire? Please open the door." Tess said through the door.  
"I'm nearly asleep!" Claire shouted through the closed door back.  
"Talk to me, please." Tess said begging.  
"Door is locked for a reason. Leave me alone." Claire shouted in an angrier way than before. Tess left her alone for now. It seemed like Claire needed some time for herself. _"What went wrong?"_ Tess asked herself while she went down again. She worried that someting was wrong with the baby, one of Claire's biggest fears.

The dining room was completely silent when Tess entered the room. They all shot a look at her. They wanted to know what had happened upstairs. They just heard Claire shouting something but they didn't understand a word. Tess avoided their looks, got back to her chair and tried to eat. She thought about Claire, the baby and what had gone wrong today.  
"Uhm Becky, don't forget take the right kind of apricots for the-chicken. Don't use the small ones." Meg told Becky to break the akward silence.  
"Sure Meg. And then I ..." Becky started to ask Meg another question to keep up the talking.  
"Sorry, but I've finished. Do you need something to drink?" Alex asked while he stood up. "I will help myself to another beer if you don't mind." Alex excused himself and was already leaving the room. He hadn't given anybody a chance to announce their wishes to him. He just wanted to get upstairs and talk to Claire. Maybe she got bad news from the doc. _"I hope the baby is alright."_ Alex thought.

He went upstairs to Claire's room and knocked at the door.  
"Tess, don't you understand that I want to sleep?" Claire shouted angrily through the door.  
"It's me, Alex." Alex said in a soft tone back through the door. "Please, open the door, Claire."  
"Alex go away. Leave me alone." Claire shouted back angry.  
"Claire, I won't. We're a team now. You, me and the baby." Alex said. Words out of love. He could hear that Claire got up from her bed. The key turned around and Claire opened the door. Alex looked into her eyes. She had a sad and anger look on her face. Claire did the same as Alex and looked into his eyes.  
"Never ever again talk about us as a team. You're out of it all. I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. We're done." Claire shouted directly into his face.  
Alex couldn't believe what she just had said. This wasn't Claire. "What's up, Claire? There's no need to treat me like this. What's up?" Alex asked confused and sad about Claire's reaction but still looked at her. Claire couldn't stand that look and turned around. She went back into her room and locked the door again without another word.  
Alex still stood startled at the same spot as before but now he looked at a door instead of Claire's face.

Alex went downstairs again. He needed another beer. No sound came out of the dining room. He didn't want to go back in there. He was scared of their questions and of their looks. _"What went wrong?"_ He asked himself. Instead of the dining room he entered the kitchen, got the beer, he had talked about before, out of the fridge and sat down at the table. He opened the bottle of beer and emptied it fast. Then he just took another one out of the fridge and a big sip of it when Nick entered the kitchen.  
"Thought I heard something going on in here." Nick said.  
"Leave me alone." Alex answered harsh.  
"Alex, I won't." Nick told Alex and took the bottle out of Alex' hand.  
"Give it back." Alex said pissed off. He didn't want anybody around him, especially not his brother. He wanted to get drunk and to forget the trouble with Claire from before.  
"No, Alex. Come with me and sleep at Wilgul." Nick told him and still kept the bottle in his hand.  
Alex just looked sternly at Nick. This was his home and he wanted to sleep here tonight. He did everything to make it nice and comfy for himself as well as for Claire. He even gave her Mr Spock, the one thing he combined to good childhood memories.  
"Nick, go away. I will stay here, I live here and I will sleep here." Alex said calmer than before.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Alex replied, raised up from the chair and left the room. Nick heard Alex' steps on the staircase and assumed that Alex would head to bed.

Nick got back into the dining room. Tess was the only one left. Meg and Becky had already gone over to their places with their food. They didn't want to be part of this family crisis.  
Tess looked sad at her half full plate. She hadn't managed to eat after her talk with Claire. Actually she hadn't said a word at all since she came back down. Nick went over to her, pulled her up, hugged her and put a peck on her head. He did this as a friend not an upcomeing boyfriend because Tess needed a friend right now. _"The rest will hopefully come soon enough."_ Nick thought.  
Tess let him do this. She needed to be kept grounded. It felt so good but she still worried about Claire. Usually Claire didn't act like she did this evening. Tess needed to clear her mind so she slightly pushed Nick away although she wanted to keep the feeling between them. Nick didn't mind at all. They stood face to face and looked into each other eyes.  
"Sorry Nick, but this isn't right. I don't know what to do. Claire is pissed off by whatever reason. Alex didn't come back in here. Everything is falling apart." Tess told Nick her worries which kept her thoughts caught.  
Nick silently nodded and kept the look up. "I understand you Tess. It's the same here too. Alex is my brother. I don't know what's going on but I think Alex wants to do it. He likes his new part." Nick answered as honest as possible without breaking his promise towards Alex. "Uhm, by the way I think Alex has gone to bed, at least he went upstairs a few minutes ago."  
"Well if you think so, we will find out what bothers Claire first thing tomorrow morning. We should get some sleep now too." Tess replied. "You can stay here if you like and crush on the couch."  
"That would be nice. I'm tired as hell. Too much trouble for one day."  
"Wait a sec, I'll hand you a pillow and a blanket." Tess said and went out of the room to get the things. Nick followed her. She handed him the things and looked into his eyes once more for today. "Thanks for everything. Sleep well." Tess said.  
"You too." Nick said and touched her arm slightly. _"You can count on me."_ Nick thought while he did that.  
Tess didn't move herself. She liked the touch. Nick slowly took his hand from her arm and let her go.  
Tess went upstairs. She was confused because Nick was with Moira but gave her more than one signal tonight. She put her pyjamas on and got to bed.

**To be continued ...**


	14. What Went Wrong

A new chapter! There isn't more to say today. Enjoy this part and please review.  
Henriette, I didn't make this for you but I think you will like it. It hopefully won't take any longer and I can read your fanfics too.

**Thanks** to you Isi. Thank you very much Englisch lernen ist Quatsch. ;) Oh, that's something different. LOL

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, especially not McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**14****. What Went Wrong?**

After Claire had closed the door towards Alex, tears started to to fall down her cheek. Claire got back to her bed and let herself fall down on it.  
"How could you do this to me? How?"  
She saw the look from before on his face again. That night didn't bother him at all.  
The tears were still falling down her cheek and didn't want to stop at all.

Contrary to Nick's supposition Alex hadn't gone to bed. He stood at the wall to Claire's room and had put his hand on it. He wanted their connection back.  
_"Why don't you talk to me?"_ He asked himself.  
Everything went well. Their friendship had got closer again in the last couple of months since her riding accident and her pregnancy.  
Once more he thought about the mistake he obviously had made but he couldn't find anything at all. He did all the things friends do when they are needed, even more than that. He lied about the fatherhood towards Peter, towards his parents and he would lie towards everybody else if it was necessary.  
_"We had our problems because we're both stubborn but we solved them all, even the stupid home-brewed."_ Alex thought. _"And the home-brewed was one of our big ones."_

Claire stood up from her bed again. She needed a tissue. The tears had left their marks on her. While she got up she noticed the teddy bear on the other side of her bed. "First present for the next generation of McLeods. Love Alex." The card said.  
Claire's feelings were confusing. She still wanted to yell at someone because of the strange situation. On the other hand she wanted to thank Alex for the present. She had remembered Mr Spock on the first sight.  
At Alex 21st birthday she was at Killarney to celebrate it with Alex, his family, his friends and lots of his former and upcoming girlfriends. They already had a few drinks when Alex insisted to show her his room. He tried to kiss her there but she hadn't had enough to drink to let that happen because too much girls were around as well as his current girlfriend Sarah. Claire didn't want to interfere between them. Although she already would have loved to kiss him that day nearly 10 years ago. In his room, the room of a 21 year old guy, she noticed Mr Spock immediatly. She asked for his story and Alex told her how he got it and what it meant to him. Since that night she knew who Mr Spock was. That Alex gave it away for the baby meant a lot to her.  
"It seems like I overreacted a little." Claire told Mr Spock, took him and got back on her bed again. She had totally forgotten to get a tissue.

Alex in the room next to Claire's was now sitting at the wall, resting his head against it. He just wanted to be close to Claire but instead he eavesdropped the words she said.  
_"I still have a chance to make it up."_ Alex thought but he still hadn't a clue what he had to make up.  
That moment Mr Spock popped into his mind. He had put him in Claire's room earlier. _"Protect her while I'm not there for her."_ He thought.  
Alex stayed at the wall because he wanted to be as close as possible to Claire in this weird situation.

Claire hugged Mr Spock. He accompanied her for the rest of the night until she finally fell asleep.

**To be continued ...**


	15. Hush My Love Now Don't You Cry

Next chapter is online. I changed my style slightly. I think/hope it's easier to read this way.  
The title of this chapter is part from "Lullaby" by Creed.

**Thanks** as always to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine.

* * *

**15. ****Hush My Love Now Don't You Cry**

Tess couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were spinning around in her head.

She had the room on the left hand side of the upstairs hallway, Claire and Alex had their rooms on the right hand side of the hallway. Tess didn't hear a sound from both rooms.

----

Soon she sneaked out of her room again. She wanted to look at the stars. Maybe she would get an answer from them.

On her way out she went past the door to the living room. The door was open and she glanced into it. Nick was laying on the couch in his boxers. It was warm so he didn't use the blanket.

"_You're a handsome guy."_ Tess thought by that sight.

Nick heard something moving. He opened his eyes a little and saw Tess watching him from the halfclosed door. He opened his eyes completly and loocked at her directlyy. Tess returned the look and stepped into the room.

Nick noticed that he sat there only in his boxers and put his shirt on.

Tess came to the couch, sat down beside Nick and put her head on his shoulder. Rest was all she wanted.

Nick put his arm around her shoulders and stroked over her head. Tears started to run down her face.

"Nick, I don't know what went wrong today. I hope the baby is alright. As weird as Claire can be that wasn't her. Everything was ok yesterday or am I wrong about that?" Tess said sobbing.

Nick thought about Tess' words for a moment before he started to speak. "I don't know the answer to your question. We have to wait until Claire will tell us. But I think you're right about yesterday. It seemed to be ok, at least Alex thought everything was perfect."

"How do you know? Did you talk to him?" Tess asked back still resting her head on Nick's shoulder. _"This feels so good."_

"Barely. We had a quick chat when I arrived shortly before dinner." Nick answered trying to avoid a long talk about his conversation with Alex because of the promise he gave to his brother. "We talked mostly about his new room and how everything is going on."

"Did he mention our fight?" Tess asked.

"What fight?"

"I asked him directly if he is in love with Claire although you and me had agreed that you will talk to him. He was pissed off of me as you can imagine." Tess told Nick.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." Nick could imagine Alex' face when Tess had asked him that. She had asked Alex the one thing he didn't want to talk about, at least he didn't want to talk about it to Tess. "Everything ok between you two again, I imagine?"

"Yeah, erverything is sorted out. You haven't talked to him about Claire?" Tess asked a second time.

"No chance for that at all. It wasn't the perfect time for that. You know how he reacted towards you." Nick lied once more. It didn't feel right to lie towards Tess but he wanted to keep his promise.

After Nick had ended they didn't say another word. Nick kept Tess in his arm and stroked over her head every now and then. Tess got calmer with every minute they sat together on the couch.

----

After nearly an hour of comfortable, silent understanding Tess got tired but she wasn't ready to be alone yet.

"Nick." Tess said softly and turned her head around.

"Yeah." Nick answered and turned his head around too.

"Could you sleep in my bed tonight as a friend? I don't want to be alone." Tess asked and looked into his eyes. Butterflies appeared in her belly once more.

"Yeah." Nick said.

Tess got up from the couch and left the room. Nick took his things and followed her. They went upstairs into Tess' room and went to bed.

Both lay on their backs. Tess put her arm on the blanket, Nick took her hand into his.

"Good night." Tess said sleepy.

"Good night." Nick replied. "I'll be there for you forever."

"I love you too, Nick." Tess said unconscious.

Nick looked at Tess but she was fallen asleep.


	16. Early Birds

Next chapter is online. Have fun and leave me a comment, please.

As always: **thanks** to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters or anything related to it.

* * *

**16.**** Early Birds**

As an early bird Claire awoke at her usual time although the last days had been exhausting, especially for a pregnant woman.

Last night she had made a plan: get up early, get a quick breakfast and leave the house. That way she would have a chance to avoid Tess and Alex at the breakfast table. If that plan worked she wouldn't meet anybody, neither her sister nor Alex.

Her clothes lay on the chair where she had left them last night, she took them and got dressed.

----

Alex awoke early too because he had slept sitting at the wall to Claire's room. His back was hurting as well as his butt but he had wanted this. So he got up, stretched his muscles, put some clothes on and made his way to the bathroom. His things lay already there so he took his electric razor and shaved his face and did the rest of his morning routine. When he finished that he wanted to get downstairs, get something to eat and train the horses. He hadn't done a good job with them yesterday because his mind had been distracted.

----

Both didn't know that their plans wouldn't work out at all.

----

Claire stepped into the hallway at the same moment as Alex left the bathroom.

"_Here we're finally meeting again."_ He thought and looked at her.

"_Yes, you can."_ She tried to convince herself and returned his look.

"We have to ..." Both started at the same time and had to laugh about it. It seemed like they knew what the other was going to do or to say.

"Let's go downstairs and talk." Claire proposed.

"Lady's first." Alex replied and let her go first.

----

On their way to the staircase they passed by Tess' room. The door was open so Claire looked into it. She wanted to know if she was awake otherwise she wanted to apologize to her too. But instead she saw something unexpected although she had wished to see this happening a long time ago. _"Why did this happen tonight?"_ "Alex, have a look." She whispered.

That whisper made him curious. He had noticed that she had stopped so he turned around and went back to her. Her hand pointed towards Tess' room so he looked into it. A look at Claire told him that she was as surprised as he was. They had a lot to talk about and it wasn't just last night it was this morning too. He pointed with his indexfinger towards the staircase as a sign that they should go downstairs and talk.

----

Like before Claire went ahead towards the kitchen, Alex followed her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you last night." He started after they had entered the kitchen.

She looked at him. _"How could I have been that angry with you?"_ They still stood in the kitchen, they hadn't sat down and she hadn't said a word yet.

"Say something."

That got her out of her thoughts. "Of course it is. I'm sorry too. Actually it was my fault as well. I was tired, the headache was killing me and the appointment was exhausting. So I overreacted." Claire said and went closer to him. Claire didn't know what would be right to do or say but she knew what she wanted to do so she did that and pulled him into a hug. She wanted to keep him close, give him no chance to go away or end the hug but that would be odd for friends. So she slightly started to move away from him, making space towards him.

Alex was surprised by this, he hadn't seen it coming but he enjoyed it after their fight last night and obviously because of his feelings towards her too. _"This should never end."_ But Claire brought it to an end because she moved away from him like a friend would do and would expect of another friend. _"But what happens when one of them has fallen in love?"_ He asked himself and she thought about the same thing but this time both didn't know and didn't speak about the thoughts of the other.

_"Turn your thing on, Alex. It had worked on women__ before."_ He encouraged himself but thought about the way he had liked them but hadn't loved them, even Tess had been the like-type to him. It was no wonder that their relationship didn't work out although he had broken up with her because of his brother. Actually he wanted Claire since the first day they had met but Claire was different and never gave him a chance, even at his 21st birthday she didn't want to kiss him. _"Will that ever change?"_

That moment was too personal to her so she wanted to change the subject otherwise she would tell Alex about her feelings and she wasn't prepared for his reaction. She couldn't stand to lose him as a friend. They hadn't spoken about the thing they had witnessed upstairs, a perfect, different subject.

----

"Have you seen that coming? Nick and Tess! I thought it would take decades until they would get it right."

He thought about it for a moment and saw the picture of them again. Tess asleep in Nick's arm, no space for a piece of paper left between them.

"No, I haven't although he had told me yesterday that there was something between them when she was over at Wilgul."

"Maybe we have to plan two weddings then."

"What would that look like? Your idea and Tess' idea of the perfect wedding don't fit together."

"You've got no idea how my wedding will be. You're man and they aren't interested in weddings and other girl stuff. Oh no, I'm wrong. They are interested when they can get something out of it like a date."

"I don't think so. Do you wanna bet on that? Bet that I don't know how your wedding will be?"

"Actually I do. So tell me how it will be."

"You would wear a classical white dress, neither too fancy nor too simple, just matching to you. It would look great on you. Your groom, that would be me, would wear a black tuxedo, simple but classical too, because I shouldn't upstage you. The bridesmaids are allowed to pick a dress on their own or to wear one of their own because you hate to wear clothes somebody else picked for you. By the way that's the reason why I hardly recognize you in a dress but you looked great everytime I've seen you in one. The ceremony would be hold here, possibly out on the paddock close to the graves of your family members because you would want them to be part of the wedding. White roses and white lilies would be wherever you look. There wouldn't be many guests because you would only invite people who are close to you, family and friends. Tess would walk you down the aisle and I would be waiting there for you." Alex ended his idea of Claire's wedding with a smile on his face. "How was that?"

Claire didn't say a word. _"Unbelievable!"_ That was her wedding how she had planned it her whole life at least when she had had some girl moments as a teenager. "Not bad. You planned a nice wedding but I'm not sure if that's mine." Claire answered smiling.

"You know that we have to start the planning of that event soon otherwise that little baby you're carrying in your belly won't have a married mother." He replied still smiling by the idea that he was going to marry her.

----

The topic was still personal, too personal for Claire so Nick and Tess hadn't helped. But she tried a second time. "Are you hungry? I could fix us something to eat."

Alex knew Claire's non-present cooking talent and didn't want to try anything else than a slice of bread fixed by her. "Good idea but a slice of bread and a cuppa would be enough. Not much fixing to do."

"Ha ha, really funny Alex. I don't want to cook for you." She replied, got up and took bread, butter, jam and cheese out of the fridge. Afterwards she filled the kettle with water and put it onto the stove because they needed coffee to start the day. After some time the coffee was ready and she filled two mugs with it, handing one over to Alex, who already had sat down at the table, and sat down with her own at the table too. They ate silently until they finished their meal.

----

"Now I'll have a look at the horse. Did it work out well yesterday? Hadn't had a look at it at all." Claire asked.

"There wasn't much time left for it yesterday because of the renewing as well as moving out of Killarney and moving in here. Sorry."

"No need to apologize for. I totally understand. You had a lot of work to do and I wasn't here to help you. I should be sorry instead of you."

"No worries. I loved to do it. You should have a closer look at my room later on. By the way I did some repairings at the roof too because some roofing tiles had been broken."

"Ok, thanks for that. What about the money?"

"Forget it. I took the things I needed from Killarney. Harry gave his permission so there were no costs at all."

"Well then. I'm ready now. Shall we go outside, Alex?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied and left the house together with Claire. They arrived at the paddock and Alex went into it. Claire stood outside leaned against the gate.

This work needed concentration but he couldn't concentrate because he knew Claire was watching him and because of that he made more mistakes then he did ever before.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing, I just need to concentrate. I'm still tired that's the problem I guess."

"Well, then start to concentrate more or we will never get another horse to work with." Claire replied laughing and watched Alex' back and the part underneath that. _"Not bad, not bad at all."_

"Yeah, I will." He replied turning his head around and laughed too. "When I'm done here I'll go back to Killarney. Harry wants me to be there. He won't let me go before the end of the week. Otherwise I wouldn't get my payment. It will probably get late. Don't wait for me with dinner. I'll call you when I know a time."

"Alright then. I'm going back to the house. The others should be up by now. I can talk with them about today's details. See ya." Claire said and walked back to the house.

A while after she had left Alex finished his work and went back to the house too. He went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, put some clean clothes on and was already on his way to Killarney.


	17. Now! And Then?

Chapter 17 is online. Have fun and please leave a comment.

Thanks to my beta Isi and the reader.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**17****. Now! And Then?**

Tess awoke lying on Nick's arm. They lay close together, too close for friends. But they weren't anything else, just friends. Slow moves wouldn't awake him, at least she thought so and tried to move as slowly as possible but her plan didn't work out. He awoke too.

"Morning." She started a conversation. It shouldn't get awkward between them.

"Morning." He replied still a little dizzy. Now he first noticed how close they were to each other and moved away from her because he didn't want her to misunderstood him or his behaviour from last night. She did the same and kept on moving away from him until his arm was free and they lay side by side again, like they had fallen asleep last night.

"Slept well?" To get rid of that weird silence Tess would have asked him everything.

"Why shouldn't I with a beautiful woman like you at my side?" A smile appeared on Nick's face.

"Same here. A guy like you. Who wouldn't sleep like a baby?"

"You talk when you're asleep."

"Really? What did I say?" Hopefully she hadn't said anything wrong.

"Nothing special, just about wheat and farming." The truth about her revealing from last night wasn't the right thing now.

"Well then, nothing serious, I guess."

"You're right, nothing serious." He answered grinning but she didn't see. "Tess, I've to tell you something."

She listened up carefully by the sound of his words.

"This Moira thing from yesterday. It's nothing serious. We just met a few times in Gungellan and she was over for breakfast yesterday. We aren't a couple or in love." The explanation of him was over.

"Ok."

"I thought you want to know it?"

"No, uhm, yes I wanted to know but it's none of my business anymore. We're not together, we're just friends. So you don't have to tell me."

"You're right but I want you to know the truth." He made a break during this because he wanted to know the answer to his next question and feared it at the same time. "Do you really think we're just friends?"

"Absolutely. You made that clear to me at the fair. Although I've wished sometimes things went differently I don't think we're in love at the moment." That was an excuse, again. _"Why am I not able to tell him the truth? What do I fear?"_

Nick watched her after she had said the last words. Last night she had told him that she loves him and now she denied it once more. "Are you sure about this, Tess? Because then I have to go immediatly. I've still feelings for you, I don't know exactly what kind of feelings but there are some. I don't want to lose you again, ever."

That reaction surprised her. _"Who had seen this coming?"_ Athough she had felt something was going on between them she didn't want to believe in it because of Moira and because of their past. "Nick, I ... I don't know. It's ..." In the middle of her answer she stopped without reason. She knew which answer he expected, he wished to get but she wasn't sure if she was ready. Again she was afraid to say the words which she wanted to say. So she just smiled at him and started all over again. "Nick, we should get some breakfast don't make rushed decisions on an empty stomache." After she had finished her words she got up, took some clothes and went to the bathroom without looking at him again. She didn't think about the consequences of her reaction for the moment.

Nick got up too but instead of going down to the kitchen or waiting for Tess to be done in the bathroom he went directly to his car and drove back to Wilgul. There was no other option at that moment. That had been her third chance to be together with him, to be his friend and his partner but she threw it away. Never ever again she would get another chance from him.

----

After Tess had finished her morning routine she went out of the bathroom and got downstairs. The house was empty. Nobody was around. Her sister and Alex were probably working, at least Alex. Meg wasn't there too. They had slept in so she hadn't expected to see anybody in the house, except herself and Nick. But he wasn't visible, neither upstairs nor downstairs. A look out of the window told her that his car was gone so he had driven away without a word or a note. At that moment she heard his words again. He had told her that he would leave if she told him that there wasn't something between them. "What did you do, Tess McLeod. You've fallen in love with the right guy once and you don't have the guts to tell him about your feelings although he had told you about his." She talked to herself angrily. "First you piss off your sister and now your best friend. Screw you."

Claire entered the house again after she had left Alex. A second breakfast was on her mind but she heard her sister talking in an angry way to herself. After all she owed her an apology and she wanted to know what was going on so she walked into the kitchen. "Tess?"

Her sister looked up from the table with tears in her eyes. When she saw her sister she was afraid of her reaction. The yelling from last night was still on her mind.

"I'm sorry for last night. I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault, not at all. You're the best little sister a pregnant woman could wish to get."

"It's ok." Was her sobbed answer.

It wasn't sure what exactly was wrong but it was sure that something was wrong so Claire went over to her sister and sat down next to her. Tess started to cry and told her sister through sobs and tears about her feelings towards Nick. She didn't talk about that morning so her sister could just assume that the tears had something to do with Nick's overnight stay. After a while she calmed down and whatever had happened it didn't seem like the end of the world anymore. The question was still what had gone wrong and who had made the mistake, Tess or Nick. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about that part.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Tess asked still slightly sobbing.

"That's a complete different story. Let's say it that way: it wasn't my best day ever. But I'm not here to talk about my bad day, Tess. I found you in here confused as hell, even crying. You can't put that away that easily."

"I just had a bad start today. Nothing serious. You see, I've already calmed down. No worries, everything is fine." She lied towards her sister, wiped away the marks of her tears and faked a smile.

Although she wasn't the person who was much into talking about problems she wanted her sister to tell the truth but she knew it didn't make sense that moment so she let it be. "Well then, go to work. You already slept in and it's not getting earlier." Humor would maybe light up the mood of her sister.

"You're right so I'll check on the alpacas. They have to be with the sheep again soon." Tess answered relieved and get out of the kitchen.

"_What's up with you. I wish Alex was here, he would know what to do. So this problem has to wait until tonight."_ While she thought about it she got an idea and went to the study to make a call.

----

"Hello." A male voice said at the other end of the line.

"Hi Nick, it's Claire. I just want to apologize for my behaviour last night. The hormons you know."

"Sure. It's ok. Gotta go, work is waiting."

"Just another second. How about dinner tonight here. I want to make up because of yesterday."

"No worries, Claire. It's ok. Anyway, I'm not free tonight. Sorry."

"Please Nick. Everybody else accepted my invitation. Please." She said begging. "I just want to make up. I pissed you off yesterday, like the rest of the guests. I just want to make up. Please."

"_Short visit, leaving __quick. That must go." _There was no way to get out of this for him. "OK, but just for a quick bite. I really don't have much time tonight."

"Well then, 7 o'clock sharp."

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye." She answered relieved and put the phone back. _"That's done, now you just have to talk to everybody else."_

----

Outside she started to look for the others to tell them about the dinner. A barbie would be nice. In the garden Meg was looking for some veggies for the dinner which she had planned before but which they didn't need anymore. "Sorry about yesterday, Meg. I've planned a barbie for tonight to make it up to you all. Are you coming?"

"Sure, I would love to. I'll tell Jodie. She is at Skinny Jim's with Becky looking after the cattle there."

"That's nice of you. Come over at 7 o'clock."

"You want to prepare the barbie?" That look on her face could tell storys because Claire wasn't famous for her cooking talent.

"Yeah. Why not? Can't be that hard."

"Not hard but we know your cooking talent. I'll come over and help you, no worries."

"OK. Thanks."

Now Claire had done everything she could do. Everybody except Becky got an apology and she was going to make things up between Tess and Nick. It couldn't be that way. They were meant to be together. Only Alex didn't know about the barbie but he wanted to call so she could tell him then.


	18. One Ring To Bind Them

The next chapter is online. Have fun and please leave a review.

Thanks to my beta, Isi.

The title of this chapter is a line from "The Lord Of The Rings" but says everything you need to know about the chapter so I used it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**1****8. One Ring To Bind Them**

As soon as Alex had parked his ute on Killarney he ran into the house, looking for his mother. Nobody was in the kitchen so he went into the living room. Liz was there aranging some flowers at a table.

----

"Hey mom."

"Hello Alex. You're already back? I thought you wouldn't be here that often anymore."

"Thought so too but I have to ask you for a favour. I need your help."

"Go ahead my son."

"Would you come with me to Adelaide today?"

"I would love to but today is a really bad day. It's the meeting of the local farmer's wives club. You know I'm the head of it and I can't miss this meeting."

"Oh." He replied slightly disappointed. "Well then, I'll go on my own. Have fun at your meeting."

His mother noticed his mood. "What did you want to do in Adelaide? Is something wrong with Claire or the baby? What's bothering you, my son?"

"Nothing important. Nick needs a hand. We'll catch up later. See ya." _"Hopefully I will get the right one without her help."_ He thought while he turned around to leave the house.

"What are you up to. I know that something is going on."

Mothers were weird, they knew a lot even if nobody told them anything. Alex turned back.

"I wanted to buy something for Claire and I need a second opinion. That should have been your part but you can't so I've got two options. I could go on my own or wait until it fits into your schedule."

"What do you want to buy."

"Uhm Mom ..." He couldn't say more so he stopped.

That wasn't the self-confident son Liz had reared. "Alexander Marion Ryan you will tell me right now what bothers you and what you want to buy."

His mother surprised him with that reaction because she had barely used his full embarrassing name his whole life. _"You still can't keep a secret from her._"I want to buy her a ring, an engagement ring." Alex gave in and told her.

"That's all? That's simple. I'll skip my plans. They have to do the meeting without me. An engagement ring is more important than anything else." She answered relieved because her son wasn't in trouble as she had imagined. "Wait a moment I'll get my handbag and leave a note for Harry."

"Thanks mom, I'll wait in the car."

----

A few minutes later Liz left the house, shut the door and got into Alex' ute. They were already driving for half an hour when she started to talk.

"So how is it on Drovers Run for you? You already spent two nights there. Is the work on your room done?"

"It's working out. I've done the work at the room yesterday but there wasn't much to do, at least not as much as I had expected. The rest is going on very well. I train the horse, Tess does the other work at the farm and Claire delegates the work because she can't work. Yesterday Nick was over for dinner."

"That sounds nice. So you have already settled a date for the wedding?"

"No, we haven't and I don't think Claire is expecting the ring but I think it belongs to a real marriage even if this one is for the baby's sake."

"You're right. All women want a nice engagement ring as a memory of their happy life lying behind them when they are getting old or becoming grannies."

"Mom, Claire and I are still having our future ahead of us. We don't talk about memories yet."

"You're right but it's different at my age. I still see the little boy Alex running around in his nappies in front of myself when I think about you but you're grown up now and going to start your own family. That time went by in a second." A tear of joy appeared in the corner of Liz' eye. She wiped it away. Lately she was very emotional when she thought about her sons, especially when she thought about her engaged son Alex. He was going to start his own family soon. There would be no space left for her, his mom, in his life.

"Oh mom, you really see me in my nappies? Believe me I'm not wearing nappies anymore so please get another picture of me. I'm allowed to drive a car for some years now." He replied smiling.

----

They finally saw the skyline of Adelaide in front of them. When they arrived in the centre of the city Alex looked for a parking lot. He found one close to the central business district. There were lots of opportunities to shop, not just jewellery. There were shops for everything. They got out of the car and walked the last meters to the pedestrian zone.

"Let's take 'Sheldon's jeweller's shop' over there." Liz said pointing towards a shop lying ahead of them. "I've been there a few times. They have a wide range of nice jewellery. Harry bought the bracelet he gave me to our 25th anniversary there. I still love it."

"Well then. Let's take a look."

Together they walked into the shop. Immediatly a female shop-assistent came to them. "Hello Mrs Ryan. Nice to see you again. It has been a while since your last visit. How are you?"

"Hello Lara. Nice to see you too. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. May I intodruce you to my son, Alexander. He wants to buy an engagement ring. Could you please show us some?"

"Of course. What kind of ring do you imagine, Mr Ryan?" Clara asked him.

"I think white gold would be nice and it should be simple but not too simple. Actually I would like a diamond embedded in it."

Liz was astonished by the picture her son already had in mind. It was a good picture because that kind of ring would be perfectly for Claire. It matched her own imagination of the engagement ring she would have recommended to Alex.

"Please come over to the desk. I will just get some examples which might match with your imagination." Pointing towards a desk she went away and took some wooden boxes out of a drawer. Meanwhile Liz and Alex sat down at that desk. With the wooden boxes in her hand Lara returned to the table. She sat down opposite to them and opened the boxes. "Please, have a look. I think this kind of ring is too fancy if you want something simple." She said pointing towards a box. "But this ring could match."

All three looked at the different rings. "That one is it." Alex said nearly immediatly, took the ring out of the box and held it in front of himself and his mother to get a closer look. "That's Claire. I can see her wearing it." The ring was only partly white gold with some gold at one side of the ring. A small diamond was embedded as he had imagined before.

"I like it too but don't you think we shall have another look?"

"No, mom. That's her, that's really her. I'll take that one."

"Ok. How would you like to pay?"

"Credit card." Alex answered and handed it to her.

"One moment please." She went away with his credit card.

"It's a wonderful choice Alex. Claire will love that ring. You didn't need my opinion at all." Liz told him smiling.

The shop-assistent came back. "Here is your card Mr Ryan and the receipt. I'll just put the ring into a box and wrap it. Then you're ready to propose to your girlfriend."

"I've already proposed I just hadn't had a ring."

"Well then your fiancée will be happy to get such a beautiful ring."

"Thanks but please don't wrap it. I'll hand it to her out of the box."

"Sure. Anything else I can do for you or you, Mrs Ryan?" Clara asked while she handed the box to Alex.

"No thanks, we've got everything we needed." Liz answered and stood up as well as Alex.

"I hope we'll see you soon again Mrs Ryan. You and your fiancée are welcome at any time too, Mr Ryan. If you want to buy your wedding rings, we'll love to help you with that. Good bye." They shook each others hand and left the store.

----

"Do you mind if we will do some shopping now, Alex?" Usually Liz did that after she had finished the business she had to do in Adelaide.

"Yeah, I would like to have a look for a tuxedo too. I need a new one."

"Then we should start right now." She answered and walked towards a store with expensive designer clothes. They looked at dresses and tuxedos but had enough after a while although they hadn't bought anything.

Alex looked at his watch. "We missed lunch. Do you want something to eat, mom?"

"That would be nice. There's this nice little Italian restaurant down the street. I would like to get something to eat there. Afterwards we should go home. There will be work to do for you and for me."

"Yeah, good idea. But first I'll call Claire and tell her when I'll be back."

"Take your dad's mobile phone." Liz handed it over to him, so he called Claire and moved a few steps away from his mother while the phone dialed. She didn't have to know everything.

----

The phone rang so Claire went to get the call. It was Alex as he had promised.

"Hey sweetheart." He said in a funny tone. "I'll be back at about 6 o'clock. Harry has still got much work for me to do."

"Ok, see you then but don't get back later. We're going to have a barbie tonight. I invited everybody from last night because of my behaviour. I want to apologise, honey." She answered in a funny way too and called him by his new nickname.

"About 6 o'clock. I'll be there. Shall I get something on the way back?"

"Which way? You're just at Killarney." That was a weird question because he wouldn't pass any shops on his way.

"Yeah, you're right but I ... I still have to go to Gungellan. I could go shopping there if you need something." The most stupid excuse he could find in the hurry.

"No, everything is under control. You just need a good mood and the sense to pair off someone."

"Whom?"

"You'll notice later." She answered laughing and hang up.

Alex did the same and thought about whom she had referred to. It couldn't be Nick and Tess. They already had spent the night together although he and Claire had spent a night together too and were still just friends.

----

After that call he had something to eat with his mom and drove back home afterwards.


	19. Barbies For Everyone

Thanks to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**19.**** Barbies For Everyone**

Claire started to wash the salad, one of the few things in the kitchen she was good at. After that she tried to do the same things she had watched Meg doing more than once but she failed immediately when she tried to fix a dressing. That moment she thought about Meg's offer from before and let go of the salad. Instead she started to get the dishes and a table cloth out of a cupboard to prepare the table on the veranda. The barbie had to be cleaned so she did that next.

After that she had done the things she was good at so her part of the work was finished. Beside of that from all the work and walking today her leg was hurting like hell. She was lucky that there was still some time left until Alex would arrive so she sat down at the veranda, rested her leg on another chair and started to do some paperwork.

----

Meanwhile Alex brought his mother back to Killarney.

Liz got out of his car and went to his door. "You've chosen well today my son. Believe me you'll make her happy." She said.

After she had finished Alex got out of his car too. "Thanks for your help today. You're the world's greatest." He replied and hugged her. "You can come over tonight. We'll have a barbie at Drovers."

"You young people don't want me to be there. I'll come around another day."

"No, it's ok. You can bring Dad along."

"If it's really ok for you, we'll be there. Which time then?"

"7 o'clock. I'll go there now. We'll see each other later then, Mom." He said, got back into his car and drove away. Now everything was arranged how he had imagined it.

----

Tess was with the alpacas. Until now she hadn't worked at all although she had gone where she had to go. Instead of working she just sat in the alpaca's paddock and watched them.

While she did that she thought about her life, her love and how it went wrong again. For once she wanted to do something right but she couldn't do that because she was afraid though she had no reason. _"Why? WHY?"_ She wanted to scream but just another sob left her mouth.

----

Alex was finally back at Drovers Run.

"_One day away and you already miss it. No, you__ don't, you just miss her."_ While he thought that he slightly touched the pocket of his jeans and felt the box in it.

There wasn't much time to waste so he went directly into the kitchen. In there was just Meg, preparing some food for the barbie.

"Thanks Meg, you made me very happy." He said with a relieved smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Happily I could talk her out of prepairing the barbie by herself."

"Good work. So where is she?"

"Out on the veranda, doing some paperwork. But actually she's having a nap right now. I guess being pregnant is more exhausting than she has imagined."

"Ok, so I'll be with her. Call me if you need a hand."

"Sure, I will. Would you please take this glass of water with you? She has to drink something."

"Sure." He answered, took the glass and left the kitchen.

----

When Alex walked out of the house onto the veranda he immediately saw Claire who was having a nap.

"_Peaceful and beautiful__ all in one, that's her, that's what you really want but maybe you'll never get it."_

He put down the glass on the table in front of her and got himself a chair which he placed next to her. He sat down on that and watched her. Nothing would ever change his feelings, especially not after this moment.

She had given him a sharp time to be back and it was already past 6 o'clock but her nap took its time. When she finally awoke she wasn't aware of where she was at . first and what was going on but after some seconds she was back completely.

"Hey Alex, you're early."

"No, Claire. Actually you're too late."

"No, I'm not, I just had a short nap over the paperwork."

"Well, I don't know what short means to you but the guests will be here soon."

"What?" She asked unbelieving.

"Yeah! So if you really want to talk to me then we have to talk now otherwise there won't be much time because I would like to freshen up a little and you'll maybe freshen up a little too."

"Yeah, you're right. It's about ... We shouldn't discuss it here, everybody could listen. Let's go upstairs. You can freshen up and we can talk in private."

"No problem."

----

Slowly Claire got up from the chair but had to ask Alex for help because the pain in her leg was immediately back when she tried to put the normal weight on it which was too much. The rest had done good work to her leg but only for the time she had rested it. Because of that they had to walk inside slowly.

Although she looked like she was in pain he didn't mention again to lift her up the staircase because she hadn't wanted him to do that the day of her return from hospital. But after one step Claire had to give up and turned around on her healthy leg to look at Alex. This look told him what she wanted him to do. So he did that, lifted her up and carried her up the staircase into her room. There he laid her down onto her bed. But she immediately sat up, leaned against the bedstead.

"Thanks, Alex."

"No worries, you know I'm there for you. Just make a sound if you need me, day or night."

"I will. And thanks for Mr Spock too. I know what he means to you and I'm happy that you hand it over to the little baby girl."

"I'm too old for it anyway so he should get it." His reply was working and she forgot her pain for a moment. "So what do you want to talk about? You sounded serious on the phone."

"Tess and Nick ..." She started and told him what she knew from her sister and what she had assumed by herself.

"So you are right. We've to pair them off tonight but first I'll freshen up. You wait here. I'll get you down in a few minutes."

"Why do you have to, Alex? You look like you've sitting in your Ute the whole day driving around. There's no need to do that at all."

He looked away because she had noticed that something wasn't fitting into the picture, mostly because she knew him too well. "No uhm yes, you're right but I ... I need it. By the way I've invited my parents over. I hope that's ok."

"Sure, although it could be a problem. You know how Liz reacts towards Tess, especially when it's about her thing with Nick."

"Yeah, but ..." Actually there was no reason why he had invited them, at least none that he could tell. They just should take part in tonight's event when he would put the ring on her finger. But he couldn't tell her that so he stopped in the middle of his words and started all over again. "I'm going to the bathroom now. Won't take much time."

"Ok." She gave in and let him go.

----

After a few minutes, the arriving of the guests was close, she was bored as hell and couldn't concentrate on anything else than this guy in the bathroom. So she did something really unusual for her but something she had had in mind for some seconds and called him. "Alex."

"What's up?" A mumbled voice was asking.

"Come here, please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm begging you." She replied with a grin on her face which he obviously couldn't see.

"I'm nearly done here."

"Now, please."

He didn't answer anymore but she noticed that he let something drop in the bathroom and heard his steps on his way to her. After some more seconds he stood in front of her, a guy only wearing his pants. _"Handsome as I remembered."_ And saw his appearance after their night together again, only in his boxers. Same guy, same appearance, same handsomeness.

"Something wrong, Claire?" He asked and got her back into the present.

"Actually yeah, I don't want to sit here all by myself, I need company so either you get dressed immediately and we get back downstairs or you take me with you into the bathroom so I've got company and am not bored. Your choice."

A bewildered look appeared on his face. _"That must be the hormones."_ He hoped because that wasn't her. "Well then, come with me. I'll carry you."

When he had lifted her up she was close to his bare chest and rested her head onto it what gave her butterflies in her belly. Alex felt her head on his chest and loved it once more. But their way was too short and they had to get back to the real world fast.

In the bathroom he sat her down on the toilet while he got back to the basin to do the rest. After some minutes he was done, took his shirt back on and carried her down again.

They had only a few minutes left so he left her at the veranda and helped Meg with the preparing.

----

Meanwhile Claire thought about her sister again and noticed that she hadn't seen her for a while, neither upstairs nor downstairs. So she did as her fiancé had told her to do, again. "Alex." She called him.

"What's up this time?" He asked her laughing while he left the house with a tray in his hands. Actually he was curious what weird idea came into her mind now.

"I don't know where Tess is. She has to be somewhere. Please look for her." Sorrow was the one thing she didn't need right now but it was time for them to come up because she hadn't seen her sister since their talk in the morning.

"Oh, something serious this time." Still laughing.

"Alex, I'm really worried. Please look for her." She said more concerned than before.

By her voice he looked into her eyes and could see that she meant it serious this time. "I'll look for her, don't worry. She'll be fine. But first I'll tell Meg that she has to do the rest by herself."

"When I last saw her she talked about going to the alpacas and I haven't seen her since then, so start to look there." She explained to him. "Thanks a lot, you're great."

He didn't say another word, instead he just smiled warmly at her and went away to look for her sister.

----

His first try was the alpaca paddock as Claire had proposed and he found her there sitting on the ground, still lost in thoughts.

"Tess." He started to talk calmly.

For the first time since he had entered the paddock she looked up and left her thoughts behind for a moment but turned her head away after a few seconds and let her thoughts start to wander off again.

"Tess." He said again. "Come on, we've to go over. You don't want to give your big sister anything to worry?"

She looked up at him again and thought about his words which made sense to her. So she stretched an arm towards him and he helped her up.

When she finally stood on her own legs again she put a faked smile on her face. Both knew it was faked but she wanted to be there for her sister. Claire and the unborn baby were more important than anything else, at least for the moment.

"Sorry, but there'll be a barbie tonight. I don't know if Claire told you about it."

"Nope, she hadn't but I'll manage. I'll be there and smile. That should be enough."

"I guess so too." Alex replied but thought about Claire's plan to pair Tess off with his brother. _"That won't work out."_

At the same time he was worried about his own plan to propose to Claire properly tonight. Everything seemed so confusing at the moment but he wanted to do that one thing right.

Together they walked back to the house, where he accompanied his future wife while Tess got upstairs to freshen up herself and get some clean clothes on.

----

Claire and Alex said silently together on the veranda, waiting for the guests to arrive and for Tess to come back down.

As he had told his parents they arrived sharply at 7 o'clock with two presents in their hands, both wrapped carefully. They handed one to their son which obviously contained a bottle from his mother's collection and one to their future daughter-in-law. Claire just wanted to put it aside but Liz didn't let her.

"You have to open it, Claire."

"Ok then."

As she was told she ripped the paper off and took a closer look on the content of the package. It was a beautiful picture book for all her memories of her first pregnancy.

"Thanks." She said with a wide smile on her face and shook Harry's hand but hugged Liz. "I'll show you the first pictures, if you're interested."

"Well, I would like to see them. Have you seen them, Alex?" His mother asked.

"No, I didn't know that you already had had an ultrasonic. I thought the first would be at the next appointment."

"Sorry, I didn't know that either and I've forgotten to show them to you this morning. But now we all can have a look at them together." She answered and hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her. "Alex, will you please get them. They are in my bag in the hall. You know I can't." She said and pointed towards her injured leg.

"Sure." He said and walked into the house to get the pictures.

After some time he came back with her bag in his hand and gave it to her. She only had to take one look into it and found them immediately. Then she handed them over to Alex as the father so he could get the first look who handed them over to his parents when he was done with a faked happy smile on his face, only to keep the story up in front of his parents. It should be his, not from that damn bloke, Peter.

His parents took a close look but like their son and his future wife they didn't recognise much at them. When they were done, they handed them back to Claire who put them back to her bag. Meanwhile Alex excused himself because he wanted to start the barbie. So Claire sat there with his parents and talked about farming and got lots of good advice from her upcoming mother-in-law.

Finally the others arrived. When she saw Becky and Jodie coming over to the main house Meg left the kitchen. They were too late but that didn't matter much because Tess was still upstairs, the barbie wasn't working yet and there was no sign of Nick, so they had had plenty of time left.

It took some more minutes until Tess came downstairs again. She had taken a shower and put some fresh clothes on. So she was beautiful although she didn't feel like it. This time she did something for her sister and smiled like nothing had happened today. But that smile vanished when she heard acar arriving. Only one person was missing, the one person she didn't want to see at all. At that moment Nick was walking up the veranda. Both looked at each other for a short moment and then he walked towards his parents to greet them. Afterwards he started a conversation with Jodie and Becky. Not one look went back to Tess who watched him all the time. This wasn't the way she had wanted this.

Meanwhile Alex had started the barbie and after some time he started to hand out the meat.

----

Nick got a sausage and ate it because he had told Claire that he would be there tonight but he didn't want to talk to anybody, especially not to Tess, but she saw him walking away from his brother and followed him.

"Nick."

"Leave me alone. I'm serious. I'm here because your sister begged me to be and so I'm definitely not here because of you." He answered and turned around immediately to walk away but Tess grabbed his arm.

"Nick, please."

"Why, Tess, why? I'm not a bad guy, I've got work to do, I live on my own, I explained to you, I told you about my feelings and asked you about yours but you just went into the bathroom as if nothing had ever happened."

"But I ..."

"But what?" With every word he spoke Nick's voice sounded angrier than he wanted it. "There's no need for a talk anymore. I'm here because of Claire. That's it."

Tess could hardly hold her tears back so she turned around, walked back and disappeared into the house. Something inside of him wanted to follow her but he had to stay otherwise his words from before would lose their meaning.

----

While she walked into the house she passed her sister, who was still sitting in the same chair, without a look. But Claire had noticed the look on her face but she couldn't get up to follow her because of her leg. For once she had luck because Meg had watched the weird scenery too and came to Claire.

"What's up with them?"

"I can't tell you but please do me a favour and follow Tess. Maybe she needs someone. I can hardly walk because the pain is nearly killing me so I'll never manage the staircase."

"No worries, I'll take care of that but you could ask Alex. I guess he would help you."

"Yeah, he would do that but he is going to talk to Nick." She said, pointing towards the brothers.

"Oh, I see. So I'll check on Tess." Meg replied and went into the house.

Luckily nobody else had noticed or wanted to show. So Claire stayed on the veranda and was watching the others, especially the two brothers and wished she could understand what they were talking about.

----

Meanwhile the two brothers were standing close to the barbie. Alex had called Nick over when he was going to leave after his fight with Tess and started to talk to him.

"What's up, brother."

"Nothing."

"Come on, everything seemed to be fine between the two of you this morning but now ..."

"What do you know about this morning?" This words were words out of anger. Tess had told their story everybody, even his brother.

"Nothing but you've forgotten to close the door last night so Claire and I have had a perfect view on you and Tess when we went downstairs."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings brother. So what's up with you and Tess?"

"She is so ... scared of whatever reason although I never would do any harm to her."

"Nick, you know her as long as I do and she has been scared since forever. You know that and I know that too. Believe me she knows that too." There was already a change visible because Nick didn't seem to be as angry as he had been before instead he really started to listen to the words of his brother. "But you belong together and one day you will be together but you won't if you run away like that every time she starts to get scared. Show her that there's no reason to be scared or to hide herself. Go upstairs instead of listening to your older brother who doesn't have the guts to do that."

The words of his brother overwhelmed him. There was more in them than the hint to follow Tess. Not only he should finally get serious with Tess, his brother wanted that too, obviously with Claire.

One step of Nick towards the house was the sign for Alex that his speech had left an effect on his little brother for once. But before he made his way towards the house and Tess he turned around and put his hand on his Alex shoulder.

"Thanks for talking some sense into me."

"Any time."

"You should be with her instead of me." Nick said while he glanced at Claire.

"I will be."

They exchanged a warm understanding smile and Nick walked away towards the house.

After he had gone away Alex looked into Claire's direction and wanted to get her attention but that wasn't neccessary because she was watching him. So he just gave her a thumb up as a sign that his talk had been good as an impression before he walked back to the barbie.

----

Nick had to pass Claire too but he avoided her look and she let him do that. It was important that he was going to sort out things between him and Tess.

----

At the same time when the boys had their talk, Meg was sitting next to Tess, who was lying on her bed, and stroked her back while she was crying. When she had arrived upstairs after her talk to Claire, Tess was already lying there and hadn't moved since then.

Both didn't say a word. While she sat there Meg thought about their conversation from yesterday again and blamed herself that she hadn't responded more directly and hadn't told her what she really thought. Now she was just trying to help out because Claire wasn't abtle to.

After some time, Tess had stopped crying and was just sobbing into her pillow, Meg heard the staircase jarring. So she turned her head around and saw Nick approaching at the door.

There was nothing that she would do without Tess' approval so she stopped stroking her back and touched her shoulder instead. That was unexpected so Tess turned her head around to see what was going on. When she saw him, she sat up. Her eyes where red and swollen from all the tears but she wasn't ashamed of them. There was nothing he could say or do to make her uncomfortable because he had done that very well before.

They had some things to discuss so Meg got up, left the room and accompanied the others downstairs again.

----

When they were finally alone none of them found a way to start a conversation because there was obviously something different between them.

This time she wouldn't apologise herself although she had still feelings left. Actually she loved him but he had given her a hard time although he knew her and he knew how she would react if somebody held a pistol to her head.

"_That wasn't my intention"_ He thought when he saw the expression on her face and the marks her tears had left. It hadn't even been a day since he would have married her without another thought and he still would do that today and was already sorry about his behaviour towards her but he wasn't able to tell her so he just looked at her.

"_What are you looking at?"_ She wanted to scream towards him but instead she just looked at him while he looked at her.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time because then I would put a picture in front of you." Tess snapped at him. Although she had cried because of him and had had a bad day she wasn't in the mood to let him get away with this, not this time. _"Yes, you made your way upstairs, but don't expect me to do the rest for you."_

"I'm here to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't want to be as rude as I've been to you. I just want you. Believe me or not, I love you and maybe I will until I die but I can't take that anymore. It hurts. Yesterday compared to today doesn't match, that doesn't match at all."

Her eyes opened wide by his words. The defence she had build to resist him was falling apart slowly. Her feelings for him hadn't gone away. So instead of an angry reply she told him the one thing which she never had intended to say. Her voice was nearly silent when started to talk. "I love you too, Nick."

When she had finished her last words he slowly started to move towards her. While he did that he looked deeply into her eyes until he was at her side then he pulled her up and kissed her slightly on the mouth. Something he had waited for long. The even better part was that Tess started to kiss him back and to keep him close but she didn't forget the world around her and remembered her sister and the barbie downstairs so she slowly moved away from him.

"What's up?" Immediately he thought about what had happened now.

"Nothing. We just forgot the barbie downstairs. Even your parents are there."

"Oh. So what now?"

"We should go downstairs but first I'm going to the bathroom. I'll accompany you in a couple of minutes."

"Ok." But instead of leaving her he looked another time at her and kissed her again but she resisted her urge to kiss him back and moved her head away with a bright smile on her face. Then she made her way to the bathroom but turned back her head one last time when she was at the door to smile at him once more.

----

Some seconds later Nick made his way downstairs with a smirk on his face.

When he got out onto the veranda where Claire was still sitting she watched him and immediately noticed the expression on his face. _"So you're happy. I wonder why?"_ She thought and had to smile too. It was sure to her that they had made it for once.

Alex was glancing over to Claire every now and then from the barbie. While he did that he saw his brother and noticed the same smirk like Claire. _"Good work, little brother."_

Everybody watched Nick so that he started to feel uncomfortable although he was happy at the same time.

----

When Tess finally came down to join them, she had proved the prejudice, that women need more time than man to get ready.

With a bright smile she stepped out and looked directly into the eyes of her sister who did the same. That look gave Claire all the information she needed to be sure about her impression of Nick. They were happy and they were together.

----

From the distance Alex watched that scenery. They made their way he could tell by the look at their faces.

Now it would be his time, it was finally there so he walked over to the others. Luckily Meg had taken the rest of the meat away from the barbie shortly before Tess had left the house so he was free to go over.

The little siblings made their way but it was obvious that they didn't want to spread the news right now so he took advantage of that and of his own plan by walking straight towards Claire who smiled at him as brightly as her sister at Nick.

He kneeled down in front of her.

"Claire, I wasn't prepared the last time I did this but I am now. It's not a secret anymore that we're going to marry but you haven't got the thing a woman usually gets at that occasion. So I ask you again. Will you marry me?" He opened the box with the ring in it in front of her.

First she looked surprised at him because she didn't understand. It was just an arrangement, they had agreed on that. No strings attached beside of his name on the birth certificate. _"Just bloody friends!!!"_ Her head screamed while a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. But she didn't show it.

"Thanks, Alex."

After she had said that she got up and hobbled into the house although her leg hurt like hell. She had to stand that pain to be able to stand the pain in her heart.


	20. For The First Time

Chapter 20 is online. It took some time, again. I'm sorry. Have fun and please leave a comment.

**Thanks:** to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** It isn't my show, they aren't my characters, but at least the idea to this story is mine.

* * *

**20. For The First Time**

"_What did I do wrong this time?"_ Alex asked himself while he watched Claire hobbling away.

Tess and Nick looked at each other in silent understanding that there was definitely something going on between their siblings and that they just needed a little push into the right direction like Nick got it from his stubborn brother.

Left alone Alex still kneeled on the ground. Everybody was watching him, originally because of his proposal but now out of concern what had happened a minute ago. That was something to be happy about, not to run away. Claire had accepted his proposal before but she ran away when he renewed it, this time properly.

A single tear started to fall down his cheek and he wasn't afraid to show it but he knew what he had to do and what would be really wrong this time. He wouldn't wait for her to return. So he closed the box again, put it into the pocket of his jeans, got up from his knees and followed her inside the house.

Because of her runaway into her room yesterday he would have assumed her there but her leg had hurt very much today that she wouldn't be able to manage the staircase on her own, so he first walked through the house directly into Jack's study.

There she sat in the old armchair of her father crying with tears all over her face.

When she saw him entering the room she turned the chair around and looked out of the window, out at the land that belonged to Drovers Run, that belonged her and her sister and that someday it would be the heritage for her baby.

"Claire?"

"Leave me alone, Alex, please." She said without looking at him and with sobs in her voice.

"Not this time, Claire. There's no way I'll leave you ever again. You're stuck with me and I'm with you since the day you accepted my first proposal." He replied in a funny voice.

"Please, Alex." Was all she managed to say.

"No, Claire, not again." His serious reply made her look away and nearly made her turning the chair back but she hesitated and thought about everything again.

"I don't think this is right. We shouldn't get married for the baby's sake. What happens if you fall in love with another girl? You would leave us ... her immediately."

"No, I won't. I asked you to marry me and I've thought about it before. The baby needs a father and I'll be that." These words didn't leave space for a misundertanding. "What's going on? Why don't you want me to be that anymore?"

"Yes, I mean, no. ... I don't know what I mean. It's so confusing. I feel like I've never been sure about anything. Maybe it's even wrong to keep that baby. It's more trouble than use."

"Don't talk like that. She will be your little baby daughter, even Jack's offspring. You wouldn't do that to him. Won't you."

"_No, I won't because she's your offspring too." _She didn't answer that question, instead he just heard her sobbing again.

"_Stupid hormones."_ He damned them again but at the same time he walked over to the chair and turned it around without any defence by her. They watched each other, he sensed fear in her look.

"What are you afraid of, Claire?" Once again he asked that question.

"I'm not afraid." Stubbornness was hidden in those words.

"Yes, you're and you're too stubborn to tell me. I'm your friend, at least you're mine. Actually you're the best friend I ever had and if I had to talk about something serious, something I'm afraid off, I would come to you. I would ask you for advice. You can do the same. Ask me for any advice but don't lie to me."

"I don't ..." she began to answer but immediately started crying again. Through her hard sobs she wasn't able to say another word.

Alex couldn't stand that anymore. _"Talk to me."_ He thought but instead of saying more he pulled her close although it felt weird after their talk a few moments ago but he sensed that she needed a friend right now and he was sure that he was that, at least that. Surprised by his movement she couldn't resist and slung her arms around his back and stayed close. For several minutes he held her in his arms and she let him do that. While they stood there she calmed down again, his hand stroking her head could have been a reason for that.

Finally she took her head away from his body and looked into his eyes and he looked back. Immediately their thoughts went away to the things they preferred to do, instead of just looking and keeping each other close. For once Claire did what her heart was telling her and moved even closer to him, close to his face, but kept his look while she did that. After a moment which seemed to be a decade she finally met his lips with hers. First he was surprised by her behaviour but enjoyed the soft touch of her lips on his fast, he even started to reply the touch and pressed his lips on hers. This was their first real kiss and it was better than both had expected it to be.

It was like kissing for the first time for them; both didn't want to do anything wrong. No pushing, just slowly get to know each other different.

But seconds later Claire put her head back on and remembered the weird situation and noticed what she had done. _"Kissing him? How could you? He doesn't even know the truth."_ She thought and immediately stopped the kissing. "The others will already be worried enough. Let's go outside again." A faked smile was on her face, a smile that no actor could have done better.

Startled about the sudden end of the greatest moment that had ever happened in his life, he was worried and confused at once but he put the same faked smile on his face as it was on hers. "Sure."

Slowly she she got up from her chair and started to leave the study hobbling.

"Need a hand?" Immediately he was back to terms and wanted to keep his promise to be there for her whenever she needed him.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just need some time."

"Claire?" One thing had to be solved before they would leave the study, the room of their first kiss.

"Yeah." Turning on the spot she looked once again into his handsome face.

Because he had to be sure about once thing Alex asked her serious. "Do you want to wear the ring?" While he did that he opened the box, which he had put in his pocket again on his way into the house, the second time in front of her.

A nearly invisible nod was her answer. So he walked up to her, took her hand and put the ring on her finger. While he did that a real smile appeared on his face, what happened to her, too.


	21. Confessions And Realisations

Thanks for all your comments. I love them and they're giving me some new ideas too.  
Here's the next part. Have fun.

Thanks to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**21. Confessions And Realisations**

"Claire!" Tess called concerned when her sister and Alex reappeared on the veranda and walked fast towards her, because she had waited together with Nick for at least one of them to return.

The guests had left the veranda a while ago and had sat down at a table in the yard. So there was some private room for them. Although the others were curious what was going on at the veranda they didn't dare to look up there or to stop chatting and eating.

Finally Tess was with Claire and Alex. Immediately she noticed their happy faces. Because of that she had a closer look at Claire, especially at her hand where the most beautiful engagement ring had found its place. _"You did it, finally"_, she thought happy and relieved.

"Do you wanna tell me something?"

"Yes, we do", Alex started to talk. "She has accepted my second proposal."

"Oh, that's great news", Tess said and hugged both of them.

When she was done with that, Claire started to talk. "I need something to drink and I need a hand with that."

Tess caught the hint, took her sister's hand and walked slowly back into the house with her. Every step was more painful for Claire than the last one but once more she stood it because she had to talk with her sister in private.

Now Nick appeared at Alex' side and handed him a beer. Both didn't talk, they just stood together and drank their beers. But the smile still remained on Alex' face, so his brother imagined what had happened inside. It had to be something great otherwise Alex wouldn't be so happy.

Finally they sat down at the table where the older brother had proposed before.

---

The sisters entered the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant…", Claire started to talk but was immediately interrupted by her sister.

"I know."

"…with Alex' baby", she completed her sentence.

"Oh. How?", were the only words Tess was able to say.

"I don't know for sure. It must have happened the night when Jodie and Alberto made dinner for us. We left the kitchen and got drunk with his home-brewed beer. I don't remember much from that night but it seems like we've spent the night together. When I woke up the next morning he lay in my bed, only wearing his boxers, and I was only wearing my panties."

"How can you be sure about that? He had slept here before."

"Not in my bed, Tess. Beside of that the doc had told me at the appointment yesterday that the procreation had happened later than assumed. So it can't be Peter's and I haven't spent a night with another guy beside of him. Only this night with Alex."

"But that's great news, Claire." Tess put her hand on her sister's arm. "Have you talked to Alex about it?"

"No, I haven't because I'm worried. What happens if he doesn't want a real family? After all it's Alex we're talking about who barely keeps a woman for more than a few weeks. Maybe he'll find his true love. What will happen to our family, I mean our baby then? She would lose her father."

"Don't be silly, Claire. I haven't seen him with some girl for a while and I guess that won't happen in the future because he l…" In the middle of the sentence Tess stopped talking because she had nearly told too much. "Beside of that you should think about what he had done during the last days. He moved in with you just to be there, lying about the fatherhood towards his parents which isn't a lie at all and he stays even when you act like a bloody idiot. What do you expect from him beside of that, Claire?"

Tess didn't get an answer to her question but the look at her sister's face told more than thousand words could tell. _"I'll need your help for this, Nick."_

---

The guests were still sitting around the table.

Liz and Meg talked about gardening, the one thing they had in common.

Meanwhile Jodi listened to Harry's and Becky's conversation about farming. He was really impressed how she had developed since her start at Drovers two years ago. Until now she had learned much about farming, enough to do a good job. But if she wanted to do a great job, she would have to go to farming school.

---

Alex and Nick sat at the same place as before. Until now none of them had said a word.

"Have I ever had a chance?" Alex finally started a serious conversation.

"That's absolutely sure and I think you still have one. Otherwise Claire wouldn't have left the house with you and the brightest smile on her face, right? You know, I've never seen her smiling like that. Actually I guess she has never been that happy before. So don't be silly thinking that you don't have a chance. You have had more than one until now and you have at least one left."

"I'm not silly, I'm just trying to read her signs. Neither does she say anything against my words nor does she say I'm right. I've no idea where I'm standing right now. She doesn't talk to me. I know she is afraid of something but I don't have a clue what it is."

"Alex, are you sure you don't know? Because I could think of at least one reason."

"Which?"

"You have to find out that by yourself. I can't help you. But I think you already know it."

Still Alex hadn't got an answer. _"It can't be that hard to find out, when even Nick knows why."_

---

Liz glanced at the veranda at her two boys who were sitting there and talking about their lives. There was no need anymore for her to be around At least this one thing she had done right. Alex would marry sooner or later and although Nick had started something with Tess, whom she hadn't the best opinion of, she was happy for him too. Her sons would soon get to know what she already had known for nearly 30 years.

Finally she turned back at the table and met Harry's look. Both smiled at each other knowing the thoughts of the other. Then she continued her talk with Meg.

---

Their talk had come to a stop after Tess' last question and although she still wanted to help her sister, she didn't know what to do or ask. So she first gave Claire the glass of water which was the official reason for their stay in the kitchen. After she had had a sip of it Tess asked again. "What do you expect from Alex?"

Now Claire looked directely at her sister before she started to talk. "Love." She said in a low voice.

Although she had expected an answer by the look of her sister, she hadn't expected it that directely.

"But where is the problem then?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to lose him in any way. After all he is my best friend, too." Once more a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "And these bloody hormons are driving me crazy. I haven't cried in my life as much as I've done over the last few days. Nobody warns you about that, nobody." And again tears fall down Claire's cheek.

So Tess went to her sister and hugged her. "You know I'll be there for you forever but please make it work with Alex. He's a good guy and he'll be a great father."

After some more sobbs Claire calmed down. "So I'll have another talk with Alex." When she had finished, she took her sister's hand, stood carefully up and pulled Tess up. Together they left slowly again the kitchen.

---

"I am such an idiot." Alex said suddenly.

"Sorry?" Nick.

"Oh, don't bother, I just know."

Nick grinned at his brother and together they got silent again.


	22. The Truth And Other Problems

Thanks for your comments again. So here is the next part. Have fun and let me know.  
Thanks to my beta, Isi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MD or anything related.

* * *

**22. The Truth And Other Problems**

Together the two sisters left the house and walked slowly towards the brothers who stood up when they saw them coming and made some steps towards them, so Claire wouldn't have to walk all the way with her injured leg.

Nick looked at Tess who smiled at him and nodded barely visible. Because of that he knew that everything was ok with Claire. So he nodded back the same way to tell her that he had talked to Alex. Satisfied by their work they looked into each others eyes. Then he went to her side and took her hand because everybody should know about his feelings for her, even his mother.

But first Alex and Claire had their moment. He put his arm around her shoulder to support her like Tess had done before, left the veranda together with her and walked towards the guests around the table. In front of them she took her hand up and showed the engagement ring at her finger so everybody could take a look.

"The wedding isn't off." While she said that, she looked at Alex to confirm her. When he returned her look she knew he was still in and then he began to spoke: "Yet, we don't want to rush things so we aren't sure when it's going to happen but it definitely will happen." Again they looked at each other smiling.

Now one by one everybody congratulated for the second time.

Overwhelmed from her emotions Claire had to sit down while a tear appeared in the corner of her eye, but that was a tear of joy.

After that news the party went on for quite some time. The sun had gone down behind the horizon a while ago. It got dark slowly and everybody noticed that they were tired from a day of work, so first Jodi and Becky went over to their rooms, a few minutes later Liz and Harry drove back to Killarney. The housekeeper was the last at the table and wanted to help to clean up the mess but the McLeods didn't let her so she walked over to the cottage where Terry was waiting for her. Only the two sisters and brothers stayed.

---

While Tess and Nick were cleaning up together, their siblings sat down in the living room after Alex had lit a fire in the chimney. Both watched each other from top to toe and back but didn't say a word. Because she wasn't sure where she should start and he still had too much to think about in his mind. But finally she found the courage to start: "I have to…"

But exactly that moment Tess head popped through the door. "We're done with the dishes and are going to drink another glass of wine. Do you wanna accompany us?"

"Not now, but maybe later." Alex replied because he thought that Claire had to talk to him in private.

Now she realised that she had interrupted them during something important, so she left the room without another word but raised an eyebrow and smiled encouraging at her sister.

When she had left, Alex tried to get back to topic. "What were you going to tell before?" He asked.

"Well, I am…, no. She is… Sorry, I can't tell."

"Of course you can. No matter what it is, you can count on me."

A glance in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth so she gathered all her courage and started to talk in her usual voice: "The baby, Alex, she is…" Her voice got lower and lower with every word. "She is yours", she ended whispering.

Silence arose between them because she had told everything he had to know. Now it was his turn but Alex hadn't expected this although he had wished this to happen. A lover, financial trouble, any other news. He had seen everything coming but not this. Finally he started to talk.

"How's that possible?" While he spoke he came to the same conclusion like Claire during the appointment. "The home-brewed?"

Instead of answering his question she just nodded.

"How long do you know?"

"Yesterday. The doc had noticed it. She's too young to be Peter's and there hasn't been anyone else, only this one lost night. Well, actually I know more than you because when I woke up that morning I was dressed like you. I was only wearing my panties, so it seems like you are the real father not the faked one."

"And you didn't think about telling me this? How dare you? Don't you trust me at all? Instead of telling me this great but weird news you yelled at me, even closed your door towards me. Then you deny to take the ring. Well, we've sorted out most of the problems but that's just so … unbelievable. What's this all about? We're friends, at least I thought so until … now."

"Alex, please. It's not like it seems. I want you as her father, I've wanted you in that role from the beginning, even when I thought she was Peter's baby. But then I got to know that news and didn't know how to handle this. I've thought about it over and over again, the morning. I can still see you in front of me. I don't know anything at all and you denied to remember anything but I haven't believed you and parts of me still don't believe you."

"Claire, that's bullshit. I will tell you this only once more: I don't remember anything from that night. So I actually don't know what this is all about." It burst out of Alex. Then he tried to calm down and thought for a while about his next words. "I'm sorry, Claire, but I can't stand this right now. I have to leave because it's so confusing right now." When he had ended Alex stood up from the couch where he had sat together with her and walked straight towards the door.

"Alex." Claire said in a begging voice and was lucky because he turned around. But he looked at her angry.

"No, Claire. I have to think about this." With this words he finally left the room and walked towards the entrance door which fall into her lock with a loud bang.

---

Their siblings sat in the kitchen and hadn't noticed anything at all, so they were surprised by the sound of the door. Especially Tess wondered what had happened because she had thought about a different reaction from Alex in both situations, the unborn baby as well as their relationship.

Although they were in the middle of something like their first date and talked a lot about the past year and their problems, she pulled her hand back which Nick had held for quite some time. Concerned by her reaction he looked at her and she looked back.

"They need a chance to experience this too. Please, follow him, talk to him. I'll be with Claire."

Without a word he bent over and kissed her but he pulled back after a few seconds because yet another talk with his brother was awaiting him. Then he stood up and left the same way like his brother before.

----

After Alex had left the house, he hadn't gone far. Instead he had sat down on the steps in front of the house. A couple of minutes later, when Nick left the house, he was still sitting there.

Silent tears fall down his cheek. It wasn't sure for Nick why, happiness or sadness. Then he sat down at his brother's side.

"What's up, brother?"

"She's mine." Alex replied smiling but still with tears all over his face which hadn't stopped.

For a moment Nick had to think about what this answer meant. "Claire's baby?"

Once more he could only nod, no words passed his lips.

"Well my best wishes. Now everything fits. You, Claire and a baby that's something I've imagined for years."

"Me too, Nick, but ..."

"Don't use that 'but', mate. You wanted this. It's great news. There's no space for that 'but'." He tried to convince his brother.

"You've got no idea." Alex replied angrily, stood up and walked towards his car. Instead of letting him go his brother followed him and stopped him shortly before he sat down behind the steering wheel.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business. Just get back to Tess and don't expect me back soon." With this words Alex finally got into his car and drove away.

----

Meanwhile Tess had walked into the living room where her sister had sat down again after Alex had left a few minutes ago. Her healthy knee was pulled up on the couch and her arms lay around it. It was obvious to her that Claire had a major problem; obviously Alex hadn't had the same opinion about the truth than she had thought of before. So she went over to her sister and sat down at her side. Then she laid an arm around Claire's shoulder and pulled her into a comforting position. After that she started to stroke her head to calm her. They didn't say a word. It seemed like an hour to Tess but only minutes were gone when Claire told her what had happened between Alex and her.

"I've screwed up, I've lost my best friend."

"It's not that bad. He will think about it and come back. Try to relax. You know that too much stress isn't good for the baby. Go to bed or take a bath. Nick is taking care of Alex, so you don't have to worry."

"Maybe you are right." Claire finally gave in to get rid of her sister. "I'll stay here for some time, get some rest. Everything will be fine. You don't have to worry." That was her definite answer, so Tess hugged her and left the room.

----

Claire had sat on that couch for more than an hour when she finally stood up and left the living room. The rest had done good work for her leg because it didn't hurt much anymore but after all she had to take all her strength and will to walk through the house. While she walked she passed the kitchen where she heard her sister whisper with Nick. But she neither stopped to inform them about her plan nor did she leave them a note. Instead she just continued her way out. When she had left the entrance door behind she walked directly to Jack's old Mercedes, sat down behind the steering wheel and drove off. All she wanted was to find her best friend, the father of her unborn child.

----

Tess and Nick were still talking about their siblings when they heard the start of an engine. Immediately Tess stood up, went to the window and saw her sister driving away. Now she was alerted and wanted to follow Claire but Nick held her back.

"Let her go. They have to talk. It will be ok, they just need some space now."

Then he laid his arms around her back and hugged her.

----

[i"Where are you, Alex?"[/i Claire asked herself while she drove down the street. Her plan was to check out the bars first, then she wanted to check his mates, Wilgul would be her next try and at last she would drive to Killarney.

A few k's ahead the first street lights of Gungellan got visible. Only minutes later she stopped the car in front of the first pub. Immediately she noticed Alex' car which was the reason that she entered the pub. He was sitting at the counter with two glasses of beer in front of him, one nearly empty and the other one full. After she caught sight of him, she walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Alex, we have to sort things out." She started to talk, when he had faced her.

"Is it really true? Is the baby mine?" He needed another confirming from her. "Do I have any rights?"

"Of course, you will get any rights because you are the father. There's no need to discuss that. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you because of this."

"You are my best friend, too", he said and continued in a lower voice, "and I try to be a good father to our baby."

"So you are coming back with me?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, I am." He replied smiling. "Come on." Then he pulled her into a hug. After a while he let her go. "I've got one last question. What did that kiss mean to you?"

"I think I just missed a guy in my life but that's over. I just want this baby with you as her father, nothing else is going to happen. I love you because you are my best mate but there isn't anything else. What meant it to you?"

"Same here, I think."

"Then everything is ok between us?" Claire asked now more convinced that their weird relation could work out for both sides.

"I think so but we should postpone the wedding. First we should have a look how it's working out with us as a 'family'."

"That's ok, Alex. Wanna go home now?"

"Yeah, but you have to drive. Again I had a beer too much."

"No worries, I made my way down here and I'll make it back." She replied smiling at him.

----

Back at Drovers Tess was relieved when she saw her sister leaving the car and walking back towards the house with Alex. They had made their way. Although they didn't look like a couple, they look like best friends who made up after a fight. They would be a great family soon.


	23. With Arms Wide Open Epilogue

Here's the epilogue. Enjoy it and please leave me a review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeod's Daughters or anything related.

**Credits:** The title is a song by Creed. The last two lines of this chapter are from that song.

* * *

**23. With Arms Wide Open - Epilogue**

_About 6 months later:_

It was early in the morning, even too early for Claire to get up, but suddenly she felt that pain again in her tummy which fast became regularly. Now she was alerted.

"ALEX!" She screamed and was heard by him because he had had a light sleep lately. The doctor had told them at their last appointment that it could happen every second so he was ready all the time. Instead of waiting for another word he walked over to her room immediately.

When she saw him, she just nodded and he knew it was time. So he took the bag she already had prepared and helped her up. Then she started to walk towards the door.

"There's no way you're going to walk. I'll carry you to the car." He said, lifted her up, took her down the staircase and brought her to the car.

They drove towards Fisher where the next clinic would be but they didn't come far. In the middle of their way between Drovers Run and Fisher suddenly Claire's water broke so Alex stopped the car at the side of the road and looked concerned at her what she noticed so she whispered: "I'm fine." But he noticed the pain in her voice.

"Claire?"

"The baby is coming, Alex. Now." While she said that the next contraction set in and she wasn't breathing because she had already started to press.

"Come on Claire, we can do it." He said encouraging although he was scared. With these words he left the car and walked over to her side to open the door. Then he took a blanket from the backseat which he would need later when the baby was there.

Labour was close and Claire was scared, more than ever in her life. There should be hospital, at least a doctor. But there was only Alex, the father, her best mate for decades, the one person she could rely on besides her sister. She wanted to let him know what she felt, finally.

"I love you, Alex and I'm lucky that she is your daughter. I love you and if I'm through this mess, I want to marry you because I love you and I will love you forever." She told him while she pressed. Then she started to cry because of the pain she felt as well as the burden which was fallen away.

Only moments after she had told him about her true feelings Alex could see the head. So he didn't have a chance to tell her anything, he just did his job and helped her with breathing and pressing. Moments later their daughter greeted the world. Now Claire cried even more and Alex cried, too. While they did that he wrapped the blanket around the baby and laid her on Claire's chest. Both watched their little darling daughter.

The pain was gone for now and Claire simply watched her daughter while she took Alex' hand who was kneeling at her side.

"Claire, I love you, too. And I want to start a family with you and our daughter. My proposal a few months ago was serious and the ring was chosen with love, already then but it's so simple now. I love you. That's a fact. So there will be a wedding soon."

"And we are going to spend the rest of our lives together on Drovers."

After she had ended, he bent down and kissed her for the first time as a loving fiancée and father. They separated after some seconds and Claire started to talk again.

"Alex, please drive us to the hospital. I wanna check if everything is ok with her."

When she finished, he nodded as an answer, kissed her again and then got back behind the steering wheel and drove the last k's to Fisher.

In the clinic the baby was checked and Claire got a room. After some time they brought their daughter back in a bed which they shove to the window.

Alex and Claire stood close together, one arm wrapped around the back of the other. While she rested her head at his shoulder, both were watching their daughter, another McLeod was born.

_We stand in awe, we've created live!_

**The End **

* * *

This has been the last chapter, the epilogue, now the story has come to its end. So I want to thank all of you who have read this fanfiction, gave me new ideas, left reviews or encouraged me to keep on writing. Everything was a great support. Especially I want to thank my beta, Isi, you've helped me a lot during the last couple of months and I've learned much because of you.  
I love this story and I can't imagine my life without it because it has accompanied me for quite some time. But now it's over and we've to say our farewells. 


End file.
